Recoil and Grace
by that-girl-over-there
Summary: "You do me a great kindness, Wanda, when you so easily forget I am synthetic." A look into the growing friendship, and eventual romance, between Wanda and Vision. CW spoilers.
1. Drain You

"You do me a great kindness, Wanda, when you so easily forget I am synthetic." A look into the growing friendship, and eventual romance, between Wanda and Vision. CW spoilers.

* * *

Drain You

Vision maneuvered swiftly through the air, carefully avoiding the falling debris of what remained of Novi Grad. He held tight to the limp woman in his arms as she peered down to the cratering city below.

He intended to drop her off at the nearest lifeboat before he spotted Clint, next to Pietro's body, and thought it best to take her there. Once he landed, the S.H..I.E.L.D. operatives and Sokovians alike gave him a wide berth. Wanda, who had been staring numbly at the patterns on Vision's throat, took no notice of where they were until he set her down.

Upon seeing Pietro's lifeless body on the floor, Wanda let loose a scream. Red kinetic energy rolled off her, physically pushing surrounding people back except Vision, who stood steadfast.

She rushed up to his body and cried, "How did this happen? How?" Pietro was the fastest being alive. No one could catch him. She gathered his head in her lap, and whispered to him in Sokovian. _'Brother, I am so sorry. Brother, please, no! Please don't go! Don't leave me!'_

Vision looked to Clint for guidance. But the archer just shook his head. Reluctantly, Vision recalled there were still Ultron bots to hunt down.

"I've got her," Clint mouthed.

So, Vision took his leave.

Clint sat beside Wanda in silence as she sobbed into Pietro's chest. While he, himself, had lost teammates in the field before, during his time with S.H.I.E.L.D., he could not fathom her pain. Aside from his wife and children, the closet thing he had to a loved one was Natasha, and he couldn't bring himself to even imagine that.

Blocking out the com chatter as the other Avengers sought to destroy the city before it impacted Earth, she combed her hands through Pietro's hair and whispered a lullaby their mother sang to them as children.

Wanda continued to clutch her brother's body close as they began to board the helicarrier. She nearly obliterated the medical staff who attempted to put Pietro on a stretcher. Luckily, Clint clasped her shoulder and whispered. "Hey, it's okay. Let's get him off the floor."

She did not let them take him, however. Once boarded, she and Clint moved to a corner and he seated himself on some crates. Like a hawk, she watched over Pietro, glaring at anyone that dared glance at him.

"It is done," Vision spoke through the com. "The last of Ultron has been destroyed."

There was a sigh of relief throughout from the others.

"Alright," Stark spoke, "can I get a roll call? Cap?"

"Aboard and clear."

"Widow?"

"Helicarrier."

"Thor?"

"I am on the ship."

"Bruce?"

"He ... left." Natasha voiced.

"That party-pooper. Twins? Red? Speedy?"

Wanda did not respond. Instead she removed her com. But she heard Clint say aloud, "I've got Wanda. Pietro - he didn't make it."

Gazing down at Pietro, Wanda wished Vision hadn't saved her. Why couldn't he have just left her on that bus? She was already dead. Now all she wanted was to be with her brother again.


	2. Warm Machine

Warm Machine

Construction of the Avengers compound was finally complete. Vision, having arrived first with Tony, was phasing his way through the building. Having seen the blueprints, he was already familiar with the layout, but he wished to explore it nevertheless. Phasing through the wall in the garage, he spotted Steve parking his motorcycle.

"Captain Rogers," he greeted. "Hello."

Steve glanced up and almost did a double-take. Before him stood Vision in a black AC/DC t-shirt and jeans. "Vision," he nodded. "Um, nice shirt."

Glancing down, Vision pulled at fabric, somewhat disenchanted. "Ah, yes. Mr Stark insisted I 'put on some damn clothes' as he did not wish to see my 'bare android ass waltzing around any longer.'"

Quashing a bark of laughter, Steve inquired. "What about your armor?"

"I have been informed that attire is best for combat situations. Mr Stark insists civilian clothing will make me appear more ... normal."

Steve was about to respond, 'Good luck with that,' but decided to keep it to himself.

It didn't matter anyway as Vision now appeared to be inspecting his motorcycle. His eyes swept from the front wheel to the cardboard box haphazardly strapped to the back of the bike. "I'm afraid your cargo will not remain secure for much longer."

Moving to the back of the bike, Steve realized what Vision was speaking about. "I lost a bungee cord."

Tilting his head to the side, Vision asked, "What are you transporting?"

"Oh, it's just a bunch of clothes I need to drop off at the Good Will."

Vision, appearing quite interested and wasting no time, phased his arm through the box, and pulled out a white Oxford button-down, still pressed, in plastic. Followed by a magenta ascot.

"Yeah," Steve acknowledged, a little embarrassed. "When I first came out of the ice, S.H.I.E.L.D. thought I would appreciate some clothes from when I went under. But fashion has never really been much of an interest to me."

Eyes bright, Vision continued to pull out slacks, cashmere sweaters and the like. "These are quite nice."

"Uh, you can have them if you want."

A smile spread across Vision's face, the first Steve had seen. "Thank you, Captain Rogers. I've not received a gift before. In this instance, is it customary for gifts to be exchanged? I'm afraid I don't have anything for you."

Steve chuckled. "Don't mention it. Just consider it a housewarming gift."

"Thank you, again." Vision gathered the box in his arms, glided to the far end of the garage and passed through the wall.

xx

Climbing out of the driver's seat of a black Aston Martin, Natasha took in the building before her. _You think it's big enough_ , she mused to herself. Turning back to the inside of the car, she coaxed. "C'mon. Out."

Wanda huffed, but obeyed, climbing out as well.

Natasha had been charged with the lovely duty of collecting Wanda at a S.H.I.E.L.D. safe house before arriving at the new Avengers location.

The safe house seemed more like a shitty hotel with guards, and she was unsurprised to find the younger woman sulking in a pit of despair. Wanda had barely spoken a single word to her. Only when Natasha commented that Tony had offered her a room at Avengers Tower, she merely grumbled, "I would rather cut out my own tongue."

And that had been that. Sure, Nat sympathized with the younger woman as she pulled her out of the grungy bedroom and tossed her into the shower, but she had a schedule to keep. While Wanda showered, Nat gathered up what few possessions she had, pictures, trinkets, some clothes and tossed them in a duffle bag. When Wanda emerged from the bathroom, she didn't even question when she realized she was being relocated. It didn't matter. Nothing did.

Natasha carried their bags as they approached what appeared to be the door. They were greeted by a very pleased Steve. Words were exchanged but Wanda wasn't listening. Pulling her gently by the arm, Natasha led her through the modern building. When they entered a more domestic area, Wanda cringed, finding the decor rather ostentation. Finally, they found themselves at the entrance to a hallway.

Releasing her, Natasha gave Wanda a nudge forward. "Here it is. Pick a room."

 _It makes little difference_ , Wanda thought. Safe house, Avengers facility, it did not matter. Geography changed nothing. Making her way slowly down the hall, Wanda peered into every open doorway. The interior in each was the same: bed and desk, - chic, shiny and new. Reaching the furthest room on the left, she entered and closed the door.

xx

Hours later, Wanda was awoken by Natasha and coaxed into the common area. There, Steve, Rhodes, Tony, Clint and Thor were gathered around a half dozen boxes of fresh pizza.

"Hey," Natasha called in teasing objection. "Ladies first!"

Thor turned around, a slice in each hand. "But of course!" he said through a full mouth.

Natasha elbowed her way between Tony and Rhodes while Wanda deposited herself in a chair.

"Hey," Clint said as he sat down next to her with his plate and beer.

Wanda eyed the archer, but didn't respond.

Soon, Natasha returned, placing a plate with a slice of cheese in front of Wanda. She settled herself on the other side of Clint and the two began quietly conversing.

Wanda nibbled on her pizza as she observed the jovial heroes in the room. Their hands were animated, glasses clinking as they ate and drank. For the first time, they appeared as more than just a team to Wanda, but actual friends. Doubt suddenly weighed heavily on her shoulders. What was she even doing here?

Her reverie was broken when she heard Natasha whisper, "Show Wanda."

As Nat passed a mobile phone back to Clint, she grinned, "Not gonna deny it, you do good work."

Clint, proud as a peacock, passed his mobile phone to Wanda. She accepted it and, unsure of what else to do, peered into the screen. What greeted her was a newborn baby, pink and cute, wrapped up in a pale blue blanket. "My son," he explained.

Wanda knew the standard polite response was to ooh and aah, proclaim how cute he was and how much he looked like his father. But she didn't. Why was he showing her this? What was he expecting from her?

"Nathaniel Pietro Barton," he said fondly.

At that, a little warmth spread through her chest. A small smile graced Wanda's lips as one finger caressed the screen on the cheek of the boy. "He's beautiful."

The two were bent over the phone as Clint swiped, showing her more photos when they heard Tony exclaim, "Now the party can finally start!"

Looking up, Wanda caught Vision as he phased into the room, dressed in a steel colored sweater vest, white Oxford button-down and beige slacks.

Vision, feeling very comfortable in his new clothes, warmly greeted, "Hello, everyone."

Tony waltzed up, beer in hand. "Whoa, Vision, gotta say I'm not digging the new threads. What are you, my grandfather?"

Vision, clearly a little crestfallen, tilted his head down. But was startled when Steve clasped his shoulder. "I think he looks great. What do you think, Rhodes?"

Colonel Rhodes' eyebrows shot up. "Yeah, uh, yeah, very nice."

At that, Vision perked up.

"Let's get a lady's opinion," Steve continued. "Nat?"

"Very dapper," Natasha commented with a thumbs up.

Vision ducked his hand, a little overwhelmed. "Thank you, Colonel Rhodes, Miss Romanoff."

Steve grinned as he turned back to Vision and firmly shook his hand, before leading him to the table next to Thor.

Wanda slid the phone back to Clint as her eyes followed Vision around the room. She hadn't seen him since Sokovia. Despite his saving her, she hadn't, admittedly, spared him much thought. However, now that he was here before her, she could focus on little else. He moved so fluidly, she noted, unlike anyone else she had every seen, almost as if he were in zero gravity.

So fascinated with Vision was she, that she didn't notice Tony closing in. With a slight wobbly, he wandered up and set a beer down in front of Wanda which Clint immediately picked up.

The billionaire pulled a face. "What, she can drink, can't she? It's a party!"

Clint took a swig and waved a dismissive hand. "Go play, Stark. I think Thor and Cap are looking to arm wrestle Vision on the coffee table."

Distracted, Tony turned and called out to them, "Hey, you break it, you buy it!" as he meandered away.

Not long after, Clint and Natasha moved over to the couches with Wanda in tow. She listened intently as they shared stories. She even found herself laughing with everyone when Thor told the story of Jane socking Loki in the face, or the time Natasha accident shot Clint in the butt in Budapest.

The party began to die down once Steve and Rhodes had to move a passed out Tony to his room.

Wanda was continuing to observe Vision as he spoke to Thor, when Natasha appeared at her side.

"Not so bad, right?" Nat asked, giving her a nudge.

The facility, the Avengers - Wanda didn't really have anywhere else to go. But for the first time that night, she didn't mind the idea.

"No," Wanda admitted, "Not so bad."

* * *

A/N: I hope Natasha and Tony didn't come off sounding too dickish. Nat, well, she's hardly the motherly empathetic type, and Tony is, well, drunk Tony.


	3. Something in the Way

A/N: Thank you all so much for the favorites and follows - especially those who took the time to review. I sincerely appreciate it.

* * *

Something in the Way

Wanda groaned in pain as Natasha flipped her flat on her back.

"Come on, get up," the assassin held out her hand.

Wanda batted it away. It was going on hour six of combat training with the Black Widow and Wanda was exhausted. "Enough," she said, "I am tired."

"Tired isn't an option," Natasha replied as she circled her. "Not out there, not in here."

"Out there, I would have my power," Wanda said.

Natasha shook her head. "At the moment, that's not an option either." They'd discovered Wanda's power had been dangerously unstable since Sokovia, causing more than a few accidents. "You can't continue to rely on your power, Wanda. It's a crutch." She took a lazy swing at Wanda, which the younger woman barely dodged, as Natasha predicted and quickly countered. Wanda cried out as her whole body was flipped over Natasha's hip and she landed flat on her back again.

"What are you going to do," Natasha questioned, "when you find yourself in the field and your powers nullified?"

The younger woman remained silent, glaring as she got back to her feet.

"You can bet the majority of opponents you face will be bigger and stronger than I am," Nat emphasized, "And you can't even stay on your feet." She continued to antagonize. It was easy to push Wanda's buttons, as was Natasha's goal. However, she admitted, maybe she was finding just a little - _tiny_ \- bit of satisfaction in Wanda's defeat. Sure, she had turned hero and helped them save the people of Sokovia and probably the world, but she was still the one who fucked around in Bruce's head, releasing the Hulk.

Growling, Wanda threw a sloppy punch at Natasha who deftly side-stepped as Wanda's momentum threw her forward. With little effort, Natasha tripped Wanda, who crashed to the floor again.

"Fortunately," Natasha continued her lecture, "the majority of your opponents will be male, and you're pretty."

Wanda pulled a disgusted face. "You would want me to seduce them?"

"No," Black Widow almost laughed. "Well, not unless you want to. _I've_ always found it to be a useful tool." She rolled her eyes. "But I have a feeling the others wouldn't be too keen on it." She smirked, picturing Clint and Steve's scandalized faces before she dodged another swing. "I'm saying, these enemies will underestimate you, and you will use that to your advantage." Hopping back from another swing, she pounced forward swept Wanda's legs from underneath her, causing her to tumble to the floor yet again. "Assuming you ever improve, that is."

Fed up, Wanda let loose a low growl before her power erupted from her fingertips. Hitting Natasha in the chest, it slammed her back against the wall causing her to fall to her knees. Eyes glowing red, Wanda spat, "I said enough."

Natasha wheezed from the attack. "There it is! Your anger. You can't hide from it, you can't suppress it. You _need_ to control it, or it will control you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Wanda replied.

"You're not fooling anyone. It's written all over your face, Wanda. Everyone can see it," Natasha got to her feet. "If you can't control yourself, you can't work, and if you can't work, then what are you doing here?"

In lieu of a reply, Wanda stormed out.

Perhaps she had been too hard on her, Natasha wondered before completely dismissing the idea. Whatever, this was kid gloves compared to the training she herself had endured.

Vision, who had been sparring against Steve and Rhodey at the other end of the room, glided over to Natasha and said, "I have a hypothesis - well, more of an idea, I suppose - that may benefit Miss Maximoff."

Natasha quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah? Maybe wait until after she's cooled off."

"Oh, of course," he nodded, eagerness in his eyes.

xx

Wanda let out a huff as she stood beneath the shower head. The cool water felt good as it washed away the day's sweat and dirt. Anger? What did the Black Widow know about it? Wanda had never met a more nonchalant woman in her life.

Continuing to stew as she stepped out of the shower, she grabbed a towel and dried her hair. She had just secured another towel around herself when Vision phased up from the floor before her.

"Vision!" she screamed as she gripped the towel more securely.

"I apologize for the intru-" he began.

"Get out!" Throwing a hand towel at his face, she continued to scream. "Get out now!"

"Very well," Vision levitated back and phased through the wall.

On the other side, Natasha and Steve, who had clearly heard Wanda's screams, simply gaped at him. Natasha's eyes were wide as saucers. " _What_ did you just do?"

"I was hoping to speak to Miss Maximoff about my theory," Vision said innocently.

Natasha was positively gobsmacked. "Does your theory involve her being naked?"

Vision quirked his head to the side. "Why would she need to be naked?"

Steve cringed. "You didn't _see_ her, did you?"

"Of course I did. My optical system is in perfect working order."

Natasha sighed. "He means, did you see her naked?"

"No," Vision pulled perplexed face. "What is your and Captain Rogers concern with seeing Miss Maximoff in the nude?"

xx

An hour later, Natasha firmly knocked on Wanda's door. "Wanda?"

There was no response.

Knowing full well that Wanda was beyond the door, she turned the knob. "Alright, well I'm coming in."

Opening the door, she found Wanda on the edge of her bed, laptop in her lap. "What do you want?"

"Vision has something he'd like to say," Natasha explained before calling behind her. "Vision?"

Vision, eyes downcast, entered the room through the doorway.

Inwardly, Natasha rolled her eyes. When had her life become this? How had she gone from quietly assassinating political leaders in unnamed countries to negotiating apologies between a newborn android and a hotheaded teenager?

"I sincerely apologize, Miss Maximoff. I was unaware that 'bathroom time is private time,'" he quoted Steve.

"And?" Natasha said.

"Oh, and in the future I will do my best to use doors."

Biting her tongue, the initial sarcastic comment Wanda had prepared died in her throat. Anger waned as she took in his face. Being angry at Vision was like being angry at an adorable puppy: impossible. Rolling her eyes in defeat, she said, "Alright."

"Apology accepted?" Natasha patronized slightly.

Wanda conceded. "Yeah, yeah. Apology accepted."

"Good." Natasha clasped her hands together. "Vision has something he'd like to run by you, so I'll be going now." And with that, she exited, closing the door behind her.

Slightly uncomfortable, Wanda shifted on the bed. Having never been alone with Vision before, she was somewhat nervous. While she had found herself rather fascinated with him since the moment he was born, she had taken to observing him only from afar, preferably when his attention was elsewhere.

"So?" Setting her laptop down, she said more harshly than she intended. "What is it?"

But he was oblivious to her tone and stepped to her, excited. "Meditation. I believe it may help you."

"Help me how?"

"With your anger problem, of course."

A scowl appeared, her accent suddenly more profound. "I do not have an anger problem."

"While I am no expert, I believe you may," he said matter-of-factually. "For instance, in the time that I have existed, your aggressive outbursts have come to grossly outnumber that of everyone else on the team."

"Oh I'm sorry, did any one of their brothers die fighting Ultron?" she spat sarcastically.

Vision blinked. "I don't believe so."

Fuming, she simply glared at him.

Vision, unsure of whether it was his turn, cautiously spoke. "I believe _mediation_ could possibly aid in better controlling your anger, and thus your power as well."

Silently, Wanda considered his proposal. It was no use denying it. She wanted to regain control of her power, she wanted to be useful and, if she was honest, she didn't _want_ to be angry any longer - it was draining and awful, raging all the time. She wished to move passed Pietro's death, and she certainly had tried. But somehow a part of her wouldn't allow herself to let her grief go. Steve had suggested she speak to a councilor, but she wasn't going to pour her heart out to some stranger like some soft American.

"Alright," she said slowly.

Visibly brightening, he perched next to her. "Excellent. So, first, you'll want to sit yourself comfortably," he recited his research.

Arching an eyebrow, Wanda gestured to herself, clearly already seated.

"Very good. Next, you will need to close you eyes and breathe. Try to focus on solely on you breath. In ... and out."

Easy enough, she thought as she followed his instruction.

And it was easy. For 23 seconds. First she felt an itch on her knee. Then her neck. Then her nose. In seconds, it felt like a dozen ants were crawling up her back and down her arms. Her eyes snapped open and she had to slap every itch, hands flying all over her body. " _Ugh!_ "

"Perhaps you would benefit from observing me first?" Moving to stand in front of her, Vision brought his legs up, crossed underneath him and floated before her at eye level. Resting his hands on his knees, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Wanda took this moment to study Vision's face, at first focusing solely on the small but immensely powerful Mind Stone. Her eyes then fell to the more human features of his eyes, nose and lips. Next she thoughtfully traced the lines that ran symmetrically from under his collar, across his face and back down again. To strangers, he must appear quite intimidating, she mused, until he spoke, that is.

When Vision opened his eyes, he found Wanda had mimicked his cross-legged position on the edge of her bed. The urge to say something encouraging was stifled as he thought better of it. Now was a time best for silence, he reminded himself.

As he closed his eyes again, Wanda did the same. At first, she tried to focus intently on her breathing, but her mind eventually wandered back to the man before her. Why had Ultron chosen those colors, she wondered. How was it that Vision turned out nothing like him? Somehow inherently good and pure, yet naive to even the simplest concepts. As her thoughts continued to stray, she felt a strange sensation. A feather-light caress on the forefront of her mind, her very consciousness, caused her to jerk back.

Vision, clearly startled simultaneously, dropped to the floor with a thump.

Eyes wide, they both stared at one another.

Suspicious, she asked, "What was-"

" _That?_ " Vision's face lit up like a kid on Christmas. For him, still so young, everyday held new experiences, new emotions and new ideas. This, however, was the most peculiar sensation he'd felt since he'd come into being. Re-crossing his legs, he hovered back to his original position. "You felt it as well?"

Wanda peered down at her hands, then back at Vision, struggling to comprehend what had just happened. "I felt ... a light, and ... softness ... It was not ... me."

Cupping his chin in his hand in a very Tony-like fashion, he said. "Interesting. What I felt - I cannot quite quantify it. It was a sound, at first, a static, like a distant waterfall. Followed by a slight pressure, and ... warmth. It was not _in_ my mind, but around it."

"Yeah," mumbled Wanda in agreement, "but I heard no sound." Unsure of what else to say, her eyes flicked to the Mind Stone.

He noticed. "Do you think there's a connection?" Vision posed the question to himself. "Ah, yes. Possibly." The gears began turning in his head.

Remaining silent, Wanda continued to stare at him as he talked aloud to himself, confused.

Refocusing on the young woman before him, Vision asked. "Would you care to try to read my mind?"

Warily, she shook her head. "I'm not sure that's a good idea. When I push my power inside people's heads, it can be bad. Painful, even."

"You've looked into my head before - before I was me, that is - you have my permission to look again," he smiled. "It will be alright, I trust you."

Swallowing her fear, Wanda scooted forward and began to concentrate. Using the method she'd performed dozens if not hundreds of times, her kinetic energy danced around her fingers and she willed it into Vision.

But nothing happened.

Vision looked to her expectantly.

Gritting her teeth, she tried again.

Again, nothing.

Gathering more power, she pressed aggressively.

But still nothing.

"What the hell," she mumbled.

Vision, too, felt nothing. Were it not for her obvious frustration, he wouldn't have thought she was even trying. Was this really the same woman who once incapacitated the Avengers?

Perhaps not, he theorized. "It may have something to do with your current inability to control your power?"

"I don't know," she huffed. "This has never happened before." Dozens of HYDRA men had been specifically trained to combat her psychic power, and everyone single one crumpled in a matter of seconds, she recalled.

"But earlier—"

"I wasn't using my power earlier," she snapped.

"Oh? Not at all?"

She groaned, annoyed. "No, I was just sitting, thinking."

Vision nearly reminded her the idea of meditation is not to think, but decided to forgo it. "Wanda, what were you first thinking about, when what happened ... happened?"

"The Mind Stone," she lied, slightly embarrassed.

"Alright, so let's try that again. Both of us."

Sighing, she sat back and closed her eyes. Taking in a deep breath, she tentatively tried _not_ to think of Vision again. Maybe if this failed again, she thought, he would leave her be. However, she found the idea of his disappointment surprisingly disheartening. Vision was one of the few people she thought deserved happiness. He was easily -

And there is was again. The caress of light. This time, she wasn't startled, and instead - curiosity getting the best of her - tried to focus on the sensation. As she became more aware of it, she was just barely able to make out a slight rhythmic thrumming sounding in her ears.

 _...Wanda?_

It seemed like less of a question and more of an invitation as she found herself enveloped in the softness of the light. It felt _wonderful._

Hearing the waterfall, Vision urged himself to locate it. Soon, he sensed the warmth and pressure again. Surprisingly, the pressure wasn't uncomfortable in the slightest. He could almost describe it as being similar to a physical embrace like a hug. However, Vision had only experienced one hug in his life - from a drunken Tony at his Saving the World Part 2 party - and that hardly compared to what he was currently experiencing.

 _...Vision?_

Simultaneously, both became aware of a pull between them. A psychic tether connecting from Vision to Wanda, and Wanda to Vision, bound them. It felt almost tangible, like single fine thread.

When she opened her eyes, she felt the soft light dissipate. He, too, felt the warm pressure fade as he opened his a second later. However, they both sensed a distinct but unfamiliar difference in themselves and one another.

The tether remained.


	4. Chemicals Between Us

Chemicals Between Us

After their discovery, Vision was relentless, insisting they continue to practice meditating nearly every evening after combat training.

This particular evening found Wanda in her chair facing Vision, who, once again, floated before her cross-legged. Briefly, she considered how surreal her life had become, having telepathic sessions with an android, in her bedroom that was larger than her parent's whole apartment, after training all day with the Avengers - her once sworn enemies.

"Vision," she whined, rubbing her eyes, "can we please do this tomorrow?" The day's sparring with Steve and Sam had been unusually draining.

"With repetition comes perfection," was his response. "Is that not the saying?"

"Fine," she conceded with a roll of her eyes. "But I'm going to sleep in," she checked the clock, "thirty minutes, whether you're still here or not."

"Excellent," he beamed.

And so they began. Initially, the two could only hold their connection for a handful of seconds. But through Vision's persistence, they could now keep it up for a few minutes. Unfortunately, these minutes, caught in one another's psychic embrace, could feel like hours.

While the sessions were mentally draining, Wanda couldn't deny she did enjoy them. The sensation was somewhat familiar, both something wonderful and uplifting. It reminded her of how she felt when she was with Pietro, her hand in his. She also couldn't deny that the meditation had aided as Vision originally hoped. In the weeks since they first began, she was regaining control of her power.

Vision would be lying if he said he wasn't insisting on the sessions for selfish reasons. (Of course, Vision had never attempted to lie before, having not the need. So, he was not sure if he even _could_ tell a lie.) Naturally, there was the curiously, the pursuit of knowledge to consider. But it did not compare to the main reason he found himself here, before her: it felt _lovely_. Wanda's presence in his mind, it enveloped him, consumed him. At times, it was all he could think about. At night, whilst everyone slept, he would sit in his room, reliving the memories again and again. For whatever reason, however, these recollections, crisp and clear as the second they were experienced, simply could not compare to being in the actual moment. Thus, he found himself pestering her nearly every evening for another chance.

Wanda pulled back and glanced at the clock. Only eleven minutes had passed. "Don't you ever get tired?"

Vision, who had been waiting expectantly, explained, "I believe so. When I find myself in need of a recharge, I rest my body for a short while."

"You sleep."

"Not in the traditional sense, no."

Wanda leaned back in her chair with a huff. He wasn't taking the hint. "Vision, I am tired. Can we cut this short?"

Clearly disappointed, he pleaded, "Just once more?"

Her eyes narrowed, obviously annoyed. But she had come to find she couldn't deny him. Like Pietro, she could not say no to him when he really wanted something. So, wordlessly, she leaned forward and closed her eyes.

His lips formed a small smile as his mind fell into the warm embrace again. Usually, he was more than content to simply be, but he felt himself nudged, as if pulled by a current. Happily, he let himself drift along, until out of the darkness morphed pale green thread-like patterns. Where he was once in bliss, he now sensed uncertainty and fear.

"It will be aright," he heard a familiar voice and glanced up from the pale cloth to see Pietro's face.

"Pietro ... Are you sure?" he heard Wanda's wavering voice in his ears.

Pietro cupped Vision's face and smiled, "Be strong, Sister. It won't be long before we have the power we need to fight."

Anxiety and uncertainly waned as Vision was pulled into Pietro's arms, a kiss placed on his crown, replaced with reassurance, comfort, and an unknown euphoria.

' _That's PRIVATE!_ ' Wanda's furious voice echoed in his head as he was, almost painful, yanked from her memory. Collapsing on the floor, Vision peered up to see Wanda glaring at him.

"What did you do?"

"I—"

"What did you _see?_ " she growled, standing.

"—didn't—"

"Is this what you've been trying to do? Get inside my head?"

"No, I—"

"Get out!" she all but snarled, as scarlet kinetic smoke danced around her fingertips. "Or I will _put_ you out."

Vision, still on the floor, placed his hands before him, pleading. "Please, allow me to explain myself."

Wanda was seeing more red that just her power. Enraged and insulted, she wanted restitution. She wanted to level the entire building to the ground. She wanted to throw Vision through the ceiling and into the sun for his betrayal.

In that moment, she hated him.

And Vision felt it, as it seeped into him, this vile repulsion he could not understand, directed squarely at him. He felt physically ill as he staggered to get to get to his feet, but his energy was drained. Collapsing, he fell back to his knees. In his whole life, short though it may have been so far, he never imagined he could feel this awful. Was he dying? He did not know, and, for the first time, he was terrified.

"Please," he begged. "Make it stop!"

Wanda hesitated, taken aback. _'Control it, or it will control you,_ ' Natasha's words resounded in her ears. Screwing her eyes shut, she took a deep breath, then another. She thought of Pietro's smile, the smell of her father's paprikash, the melody of her mother's lullaby. Slowly, her rage began to diminish. At last, she opened her eyes to find Vision, on his knees, head in his hands, gasping, as he began to phase through the floor.

What had she done?

As she crouched beside him, it hit her. Powerful waves of regret and sorrow rolled off Vision, nearly bowling her over. It sank into the pit of her stomach like a cold stone. Her heart splintered with his as she choked, "Vision..."

"I'm sorry," his voice muffled behind his hands, before vanishing through the floor.

Defeated, Wanda rolled onto her back, and stared at the ceiling. As she regained her breath, the sorrow and anger faded until she was left numb and exhausted. It was there on the floor she stayed, too tired to even crawl in bed, until morning.

The tether, it seemed, had become a live wire.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to be honest, this chapter did not end up as originally intended. But, hey, maybe it'll work out?


	5. Machinehead

Machinehead

Wanda awoke a few minutes after 1PM, feeling revitalized, with a pang in her stomach. After rising from the floor, forgoing all else, she padded her way to the kitchen.

She sensed him before she saw him, a new awareness she hadn't time to consider, as she entered the common area.

Vision sat at the table, stone still, as he had for the past several hours, awaiting her. Once he'd picked himself up off the sub-basement floor, horrified and exhausted, he had wanted nothing more than to never see her again. However, thinking it polite to at least apologize before departing for Avengers Tower, he waited for her. But as the hours passed, his anxiety to see her again grew to eagerness.

He, too, sensed her, and upon seeing her - hair disheveled, clothes wrinkled, a small hesitant smile on her lips - he realized he could not leave her, not now, not like this.

Quickly making herself a bowl of cereal, she sat herself across from him. "Vision," she began after a bite.

"Wanda—"

"I'm sorry."

"I— me too."

She finished her breakfast in comfortable silence. After rinsing the bowl, she made a cup of coffee and sat down again. They discussed what had happened, experiencing one another's emotions through their link. Wanda expressed never wanting to do it again.

"But, Wanda, this is a tremendous discovery."

"It was also quite painful."

"It was," he reminded himself, surprised with how quickly he'd neglected that fact.

While Wanda excused herself to go shower, Vision sorted through his thoughts. How strange it was that several hours ago, he wanted to flee the facility and Wanda, never to return, but now he felt the familiar pull, that gentle tug, to her psyche again.

Vision heard the side door open, and the recognizable strut of Tony's sneakers hitting the floor.

"Hey, buddy," he greeted. "Pepper's got a ... thing, so I figured I'd come by to check on the kids. How's it going?"

"Mr Stark," Vision began, and, before he knew it, immediately recounted the last 16 hours, thoughtfully excluding Wanda's memory.

"Damn," Tony said, scratching his head, "That's crazy."

Vision was alarmed. "Crazy?"

"Well, no, not crazy, I guess." He snapped his fingers, finding right word, "Odd. It's odd." He began to pace as the gears turned in his head. "You said you heard her speak to you, inside your head?"

Vision nodded.

"That's good, very interesting," he murmured. "We knew she could stir fry our noodles, but this, this could be useful. I gotta talk to Cap." And with that, he left.

xx

A hour later, a meeting had been called. Natasha, Sam, Steve, Tony, Vision and Wanda all seated themselves at the conference table. Rhodes was away on mission.

"C'mon, man," Sam complained, "It's Saturday. Is this going to take long?"

"This is important, Vision and Wanda here have had a breakthrough with her ability." He turned to Vision, "Would you care to share with the class? Tell 'em what you told me."

"I—" Vision stuttered as he felt Wanda's anxiety sweep into him.

 _'That was private, Vision...'_ he heard her in his head.

He turned to her, unable to respond any other way, and whispered. "You needn't worry, I did not mention anything about—"

 _'Oh my god shut up!'_

Vision snapped his mouth close.

"That!" Tony pointed at the obvious spectacle they'd all been staring at. "That right there," he turned to Natasha, "Do you know what they're doing?"

"Being weird," she answered. "It's sort of their thing."

"No," Tony responded. "Well, yes, but no."

 _'They're gawking at us now!'_

Keeping his mouth shut, Vision attempted to direct his thoughts at Wanda. _'I had not considered this would happen when I recounted my experience with Mr Stark.'_

 _'It was still private.'_ Ordinarily, she would've been pleased and even excited at this development, their communication, had she not been so irritated.

 _'I did not share anything about your memory.'_

 _'It was ALL private - between us.'_

 _'Oh,'_ Vision paused at this. _'I did not know.'_

Wanda sighed. _'It is alright - what's done is done.'_

"Imagine the advantages," Tony continued. "Oh, an enemy knocks out our coms? No worries, we've got a telepath."

 _'Leave it to Stark to see a weapon in everything,'_ Wanda thought bitterly.

Vision said - nor thought - anything in return, instead sent feelings of reassurance her way.

Natasha had been quietly observing the two when Sam said, "Wait, are they doing it right now?"

"Possibly," Tony smirked. "Vision, are you and Wanda playing psychic footsie?"

With a flick of Wanda's wrist under the table, Tony's chair shot out from underneath him and he flopped to the ground.

Natasha stifled a chuckle behind her hand.

Steve shook his head and finally spoke up, "Alright, Wanda? Vision? What's Tony on about?"

Wanda figured Vision had done enough talking, and offered the edited version of events. "Through our meditation, Vision and I discovered we can sometimes hear one another's thoughts."

Out of his depth, he tentatively asked, "Like, all the time?"

"No. So far, I can hear hear him in my head, when he wants me to, and he can hear me, when I want him to."

"Does this work over a distance?" Steve inquired.

Wanda shrugged.

"Could you do it with any of us, like me or Nat?"

Again, Wanda shrugged.

"Would you ... care to try?"

She shook her head. "Not really." If telepathy meant going through what she and Vision had experienced again, then she was going to pass.

"I think it's worth a shot," Tony chimed in, sliding back into his chair. "I'll even volunteer first."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Stark," Natasha warned.

"Sure, it is," he insisted, the scientist in him throwing caution to the wind.

There was a collective pause around the table.

Wanda did not wish to share emotions with any of her teammates, least of all Stark. The very idea repulsed her. However, she knew this was something they would not let go of easily. And, if she was honest, the idea of possibly inflicting irreparable emotional damage to Tony Stark was appealing.

"Fine," Wanda agreed through gritted teeth with quiet encouragement from Vision.

Together, they all moved to the lounge where she and Tony took opposite sides of the couch, facing one another.

Tony asked, "So what should we do? Light some incense? Are there bongos involved?"

Vision, sensing Wanda's irritation rise, stepped in and explained, as he had done for her before.

"Easy peasy," Tony clasped his hands together, facing Wanda. "Just be careful in there, alright? My brain, kind of important, ya know, genius and all."

Wanda glowered. _'Maybe if I cook his brain, they'll leave me alone.'_

Vision gasped at her, shocked. She hadn't meant for him to hear that.

"I was joking," she said to him.

"Wait," Tony interjected, "What did she say — think? Vision? Blink twice for—"

"Deep breaths," Natasha repeated Vision's earlier instructions. "Relax, Stark."

"Right, right," as his eyes slid shit, he tried to listen to his breathing.

Closing her own eyes, Wanda took a few seconds to focus. Slowly, she began to open her mind, as she did with Vision a dozen times before. This time, however, she suppressed all her memories, thinking only of the moment at hand. After a minutes of feeling nothing, she pressed forward, and sensed ... a boundary? Cautiously, she probed it.

"Argh, what the fuck?" Tony promptly let out a howl, cradling his head.

"Language!" Natasha and Sam chimed simultaneously.

Wanda's eyes snapped open, confused. "There was a wall," she murmured to Vision.

"Tony, are you alright?" Steve asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Tony groaned, rubbing his temples. "Just feels like an ice pick went through my head. Maximoff, what did you do?"

"The same thing I've been doing."

"Well, _maybe_ you did something wrong," Tony guessed as he got up to fetch aspirin from the kitchen.

"Or _maybe_ your head is empty!" she spat.

Steve mediated, "Whoa, let's everybody calm down. Okay, let take a step back." After a bit, he added, "Maybe Tony wasn't the right candidate."

"Oh, I know you're not talking about me, Rogers," said Natasha.

"No," he lied, "I was talking about me."

And so she tried again with Steve, but was met with a similar result. "I'm okay, I'm okay," Steve groaned as he rubbed his temples.

Vision, too, attempted a psychic connection with Tony. "Argh, God! _Two_ ice picks!"

"It's as you said," he murmured to Wanda. "A wall."

"It was not there before," she said under her breath. "When I was in their heads." _'During Ultron.'_

"Interesting," he responded.

"Whispers don't make friends," Tony teased. "What are you two plotting?"

"I have a theory," Vision replied, addressing the room. "That your minds, having already been introduced to Wanda's power, have built about defenses against her further intrusion. Thus, she and I can only sense a wall. And when we attempt to bypass it, you have an immediate physical que that alerts you. Of course, there is also the possibility that were are only able to form a psychic connection because both our abilities stem from the Mind Stone."

"There's one way to be sure," Tony theorized. "Test it on someone who hasn't been at the receiving end of our little red riding hood."

All eyes turned to Sam.

"Nah-uh. No way," Sam crossed his arms. After witnessing what happened to Steve and Tony, he would not be persuaded.

"Coward," Tony muttered, holding a bag of frozen peas to his temple.

xx

Shortly following, the group had finally dispersed once Sam had left, claiming to be late for a date. Natasha had left for the Barton's for the weekend, Steve claimed he was to meet a friend, and Wanda retired to her room. Leaving just Vision and Tony.

"Sorry, about all that," Tony waved his hand dismissively.

"I'm afraid I don't follow," Vision tilted his head, befuddled.

Tony ran a hand through his hair. "You know, the whole, you spilled your guts to me and I went and blabbed like a school girl."

"I should have been aware of the possible outcome."

"Yeah," Tony joked. "You should have. Guess this one's on both of us."

"I believe Miss Maximoff is annoyed with me, yet again," Vision sighed. "I was not aware our experience was to be a secret."

Tony patted Vision's shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up, buddy. Anyway, I'm pretty sure it's me she hates. I tend to have that effect on people."

Vision remained silent, contemplating.

"Sometimes ... it's good to have secrets - well, maybe not to Romanoff's extent," Tony winced. "My point is, I'm glad you've made a friend."

"Are you all not my friends?" He had considered all the Avengers his friends, had that been an incorrect assumption?

"No, we are, Vision, you know that. It's just, Red, she gets you, and that's good. It's good to have someone who gets you." Not for the first time, Tony thought of Bruce.

Vision felt a small smile tug at his lips. Tony was right. Wanda did seem to understand him, or at least, tolerate him more than his other friends. And he had found himself preferring her company to that of anyone else, even Tony.

Shamefully, he had even found himself a little relieved when it was discovered their telepathy wasn't compatible with the others. Truth be told, he did not wish to share the warm serene embrace of her mind with anyone else, even his friends.

This epiphany weighed in his mind like an equation without all the variables. What did it mean?

* * *

A/N: Tony's not such a bad guy, eh?


	6. About a Girl

A/N: shout out to Stylin'Fire, who thinks Tony can never have too many ice picks. ;)

* * *

About a Girl

After the guinea pig tests on Tony and Steve, Wanda had found herself avoiding Vision. She told him she thought it best they practice their mediation apart for a while. It took everything she had to turn away from his dispirited face and shut the door.

Wanda wasn't lying about mediation, she was still practicing on her own. However, instead of opening her mind, she was now attempting to erect walls to keep it closed. Surely, if Steve and Tony could do it without even realizing it, she could as well.

Of course, she could not avoid Vision all the time. He was still present when she trained or was in the common area, always hovering in her peripheral. At first, he overwhelmed her with telepathic messages and emotions. But over time, with great patience, she managed to nearly shut him out completely. Now only the occasional thought or feeling pierced her defenses.

xx

Vision was distressed, to say the least. He could not understand why Wanda would wish to distance herself from him. What had he done wrong? Was she upset with him? He was truly puzzled. Nevertheless, he found himself bound to her will, whether it pained him or not. So, he kept to himself.

The following weekend, Tony suggested Vision come stay with him at the Avengers Tower.

"Sometimes, women just need their space," he joked, "You know, without you in it."

"You know this from personal experience, Mr Stark?"

He chuckled. "Oh, yeah."

Together, they tinkered on a 'Don't Tell Pepper' project in the lab. It wasn't long before Tony tunnel-visioned on his work, completely forgetting anyone else was even present. Vision took no offense, he was happy to sit back and study Tony as he worked. While Vision did have a mass of data from JARVIS, he had none of the AI's memories. He wondered what it must've been like to observe Tony building his first Ironman suits, or creating the New Element. It must've been fascinating.

"Boss," F.R.I.D.A.Y. announced overhead, "Miss Potts has entered the main lobby."

"Oh shit," Tony shot up from under the console. "I gotta shower. Vision, hold her off for me, wouldja?"

Vision didn't have time to react before Tony fled the lab.

xx

Meanwhile, in the elevator, Pepper checked her watch. No doubt, Tony was nowhere near being ready. However, she reasoned, his tardiness would provide her with time to fix her make-up and hair. Which she was just about to check in a compact when she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh!" she cried. "Vision, you startled me."

"I apologize, Miss Potts. That was not my intention," he said sheepishly, phasing down from the top of the lift.

A pause settled between them as they rode the elevator up. Vision had all the data about Pepper collected by JARVIS, as well. However, as he had spent so little time with her, as himself, he didn't assume he knew her well.

"Mr Stark is—"

"Late, I know. It's alright, I already had the reservation pushed back."

He cracked a smile. "You anticipated his absentmindedness."

Pepper gave a light-hearted chuckle. "One of the perks of having been his PA."

Finally, the doors slid open to the penthouse floor. As they both exited, Vision spoke up again. "Miss Potts, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course," she answered, setting her purse on the bar.

"It's about Miss Maximoff."

"Oh, I don't know if I'm the right person, Vision. I've only met her once." When Tony had brought her to the Avengers facility to show it off.

"Oh, of course," Vision quickly agreed.

"But, I mean, I would be happy to hear you out," she amended.

Perking up, Vision sat opposite of her at the counter. "Wanda is ... a dear friend to me, but I'm afraid we've had something of a falling out as of late."

"Oh, what happened?"

"It is," Vision tensed, "complicated, I'm afraid. I believe her to be upset with me."

"Have you tried talking with her?"

"I have," Vision thought of his many attempts to send her his positive psychic nudges. "But her actions reflect a disinterest in speaking with me."

"Okay, well, maybe she just needs some space?"

"Yes," Vision agreed. "That is what Mr Stark suggested. And here I am. However, I must return Sunday. It is my sincerest hope that when I do, our relationship will be as it was."

"A gift!" Tony called, coming into the room while he fixed his tie. "You should bring her flowers. No, that's too romantic - well, I mean, unless you two are ..?" He quirked an eyebrow.

Vision stared, bewildered.

"Right," Tony said before adding, "Does she like rabbits? I know a guy who makes the cutest—"

"Tony," Pepper interrupted. "Shut it."

Tony sighed and continued fiddling with his tie.

"Although," she added, "a gift a isn't terrible idea."

Beside her, Tony Beamed.

"Just be sure," she continued, "it's something she'd _actually want_."

At that, Tony wilted a little.

"A gift," Vision mulled.

Pepper checked her watch again. "Oh, we've got to get going if we're going to make it. Vision, you're welcome to join us."

"Thank you, but I'm afraid I don't eat."

"Oh, right, of course. I'm—"

"Well, we're outta here," Tony interrupted. "Make yourself at home, you know you're way around." He began to lead Pepper to the elevator and called over his shoulder, "Let me know if there are any new readings on the projection for the you-know-what."

"What's the you-know-what?" she inquired, suspicious.

"What? What you-know-what? By the way, have I told you, you look gorgeous today?" With that, the doors closed and they were gone.

Grinning, Vision had to admit he enjoyed observing Tony and Pepper interact. For years, he knew, Pepper revolved around Tony as his PA, but now as a romantic couple, it was he who revolved around her. Sure, they bickered constantly, at high volumes occasionally, but they remained true to one another. She would tolerate his insensitive shenanigans that he was all too known for. But he would bend the world to her will if it meant pleasing her.

Curious, Vision was unsure if what he was feeling was admiration, or envy.

xx

When Wanda awoke Saturday morning, she noticed something was amiss, but she couldn't quite pinpoint what. Glancing about her room, she took a quick inventory. Was something missing? ...no. So what was this?

Shaking it off, she made her way down to the kitchen for coffee. During the weekends, Wanda enjoyed the quiet as most of the Avengers were away, since she and Vision were the only two who resided at the compound full time. Wanda glanced around the common area. Speaking of, where was—

"He's not here," Natasha called from the far table.

Startled, Wanda nearly dropped her mug. How had she not noticed her there earlier?

Without even glimpsing up from her tablet, Natasha continued, "Stark picked him up last night to go do something foolish no doubt."

Dropping her guard, Wanda sought out Vision's mind. Usually, she could still sense him in the area, even if she could not see him. But she found nothing. Aiming to sound disinterested, she asked, "Do you know how long they will be gone?"

Natasha took a sip of her coffee. "Nope."

"Oh." 'W _hy wouldn't he have said anything?'_

 _'Oh, I don't know - maybe because you've been ignoring him like a stuck up bitch?_ ' she answered herself.

The assassin smirked. "That's the downside of being coy with an android, he doesn't understand when you're playing hard to get."

"I am not playing hard to get!"

Natasha took another sip of her coffee.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

Natasha finally set the tablet down and faced her. "Enlighten me, then."

xx

When Vision returned Sunday evening, he sought Wanda out immediately. He found her alone in the lounge, reading. The advice Tony and Pepper had bestowed over the weekend rang in his ears. _'Don't be a pushover,' 'Speak your mind,' 'Keep your chin up,' 'Listen to what she has to say,'_

"Vision," she greeted warmly. "You're back."

"Indeed I am," he said before diving right in. "Miss Maximoff, do you no longer wish to be friends?"

Ouch, she flinched. Why did that sting so much?

"Of course we are still friends, Vision. But this thing between us," she gestured to their heads. "There must be boundaries. Having you pop into my head every other minute, it's exhausting - overwhelming. It cannot continue."

"I understand," Vision replied. It did take a deal of concentration and effort to communicate telepathically. He had not considered how it would effect her human mind, as opposed to his. "Boundaries."

"Yes."

"That's why you shut me out."

She sighed. "If I cannot have the privacy of my own mind, what am I left with?"

"I am sorry, I—"

"Stop apologizing," she smiled. "It's not your fault - it's nobody's fault. This _thing_ , it just happened. We cannot change that."

"But we can change how we handle it?"

"Exactly."

So, together they meditated once again. They did not work on their connection, nor did they attempt to sever it. Instead, Wanda taught Vision how to construct his mental barriers and keep them erect against her invading thoughts.

Again, the tether strengthened.

xx

From the monitor, Natasha spied the two as they silently sat before one another. Satisfied, she pulled out her phone and quickly composed a text.

 _'It's resolved. They're working on it now.'_

In the glamorous Avengers Tower, Tony peered down at his phone and smirked. He was glad Vision and Wanda had made-up. It was good for them, and what was good for them was good for the team. It was also good for the team if they could protect themselves from one another. As Natasha brought to his attention, if an enemy were to gain control of Wanda, they'd have a direct link to Vision, which could be catastrophic.

But, hopefully, that wouldn't be a situation they'd have to concern themselves with now.

xx

A/N: Ooo, meddling!


	7. Smells Like Teen Spirit

Smells Like Teen Spirit

'WHEN I WAS AN ALIEN  
CULTURES WEREN'T OPINIONS  
GOTTA FIND A WAY  
TO FIND A WAY  
WHEN I'M THERE'

The music seemed to reverberate off every wall of the domestic wing of the compound.

"C'mon, man!" Sam groaned in his bed and pulled a pillow over his head. This was the third day in a row he'd been woken up in this manner. He had begged Steve to say something to Wanda, but the Captain had left with Rhodey to aid in an incident in London two days ago.

Initially, a guilt-ridden Tony had Natasha inquire about Wanda's interests. Wanda had expressed a fondness for rock music. Thus, Tony saw fit to supply her with as many rock albums as he could gather, even throwing in a Gibson SG in hopes of pleasing her.

It backfired.

"I do not want these things!" Wanda had seethed at Natasha. "I cannot be bought by shiny toys!" Her kinetic energy sent the guitar sailing into the wall, snapping the neck.

"That's not what he's trying to do," Nat reasoned. "Stark — he's not like most people. He doesn't understand how to say 'I'm sorry' without flashing his cash." God, what had the world come to, she was sticking up for Tony Stark! "He just wants you to know he wants to make amends."

"His money will not sway my mind," Wanda spat and turned up the dial on the stereo, drowning out Natasha's retorts.

The next day, Natasha claimed she called away for a mission, which left only Sam and Vision at the compound.

The music still boomed as Sam, red-eyed and cranky, entered the kitchen to find Vision making coffee.

"Ah, Mr Wilson. Good morning, I assumed you would be in need of some caffeine."

"Yeah," Sam grumbled, grabbing a cup. "You're awfully cheery. You telling me that crap didn't keep you up all night?"

"Oh, I don't sleep," Vision said. "That is, I don't need to sleep. I can still rest and close my eyes, but I remain completely conscious."

"Uh-huh," Sam squinted at him.

It was at that moment, the track ended.

"Oh, God, is it finally over?" Pleaded Sam.

Then the walls thrummed with a new track. The lyrics, this time, clearly not English.

"That's it! I've gotta get out of here," Sam threw up his hands before pointing at Vision. "You! Please fix this! I'm going to go crazy here."

With that, he thew on his jacket, stalked out to the garage and, a moment later, drove away.

Vision mulled for a moment. This was a problem, and he needed to find a solution. Simple enough. Right?

Minutes later, Vision found himself before Wanda's door, knocking. "Miss Maximoff," he called but there was no answer. He called out once more, but still there was nothing.

It was possible the music was simply too loud for her to hear him. However it was also possible she was injured and unable to respond. Humans could be quite clumsy, accidentally hurting themselves all the time, after all. It was this terrifying image of Wanda, incapacitated and possibly dying on the floor that propelled Vision to phase through the door.

Inside, he found Wanda perfectly fine, perched on the end of her bed, head bent reading a book. He didn't know how best to make his presence know, so he took a small step towards the stereo, aiming to lower the volume.

Catching movement out of the corner of her eye, Wanda instantly recoiled. Startled, her energy instinctually shot out and pushed back at the intruder. Vision, caught off guard, was hit square in the chest and stumbled back into the door.

"Vision!" she gasped. Grabbing the remote, she muted the stereo. "You scared me half to death!"

"I apologize, Wanda, that was not my intention."

"Why didn't you knock? That is what the door is for, you know this."

"I did, twice in fact, but you— that is, humans are prone to injuring themselves—" Vision's reasoning, which at the time felt so logical, was beginning to seem quite silly now. "Multiple statistics indicate—"

"Vizh," she interrupted.

Vision's mouth shut like a trap and he blinked. "You've never addressed me by that before."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I did not mean - it just came out."

"No, no. I like it. It's nice." A genuine smile spread across his face. "I've never had a nickname before. Mr Stark has addressed me as 'Buddy' on multiple occasions but I've heard him say it to other people as well, so I believe it's more of a placeholder than a term of endearment."

Wanda was confused as to why this seemed to please him so much. After all, it was less of a nickname, and simply just the first syllable of his actual name. "If you're sure."

"Absolutely! Use it as often as you like."

Unnoticed by either party, the tether between them strengthened by a fraction.

"Alright, _Vizh_ , what do you want?"

"Repeated exposure to sounds above 85 decibels can cause irreparable hearing loss," he stated simply.

"You find the music too loud." It was not a question.

Vision shrugged, a gestured he appeared to be using more lately. "Personally, I don't mind it as I do not need to sleep. However, for our companions who do require at least eight hours of rest, it's become intolerable."

"Intolerable? Is it that loud?"

"Oh, yes. You can hear it throughout most of the west wing."

"Oh my god," Wanda groaned and fell back with her face in her hands.

Sensing her distress, Vision quickly added. "As I said, I don't mind it. In fact, at times, I rather enjoy it. As you know, it can get fairly quiet when everyone is away on mission."

Wanda was positively embarrassed as she did not wish to cause her teammates any strife. Now they all probably thought she was an asshole. "But why didn't anyone say something?"

"Oh, I think they wished to 'stay out of it,' as they believe your quarrel is with Mr Stark."

Wanda shot him a scowl.

"That last song, it was Sokovian, was it not?" he asked, changing the subject.

Instantly brightening, she sat up. "Yes!" She grabbed the remote and lowered the volume before pressing Play. "The Smoking Room, they are one of my favorite grunge bands. They all hail from Sokovia."

'Grunge: genre of rock,' he knew. "Does Sokovia have many grunge bands?"

Wanda was clearly excited. "Vizh, you have no idea. Sokovia, it is a bit behind the times, some say, but their underground grunge scene is the best in the world. Much better than this plastic garbage." She gestured toward a pile of CDs on the floor.

Vision took note of a the visible names and filed them under 'Wanda Dislikes,' while he continued to listen to her talk passionately.

xx

Later that evening...

Vision frowned as he stared at the computer monitor. After a few hours of searching, he believed he found what he was searching for. It was just as Wanda described. The price seemed reasonable enough, he thought. Although, he could not pinpoint what he considered unreasonable. Nevertheless, all he had left to do was make the purchase and transfer the electronic funds. There was, of course, just one problem.

Vision didn't have any funds.

Which led to the following conversation:

"Mr Stark, I would like to borrow some money."

"Sure thing! You need some more sweater vests?" He pulled several wrinkled bills from his pocket.

"No, and I'm afraid I require more than," he quickly counted the cash in his hand. "Fifty-seven dollars."

"Alright. Wait. How much more? Like _nuclear power plan_ t more, or _new Ferrari_ more? Hold on. Do you even know how to drive?"

"I know the mechanics of driving, but I don't see the need for it. No, I am hoping to purchase a guitar."

"Why do you want a guitar? You and Maximoff starting a band or something? Funny, you always struck me as more of a bass kind of guy, ya know?"

"The guitar is _for_ Miss Maximoff as she destroyed her other one."

Tony was a little crestfallen. "The Gibson? That belonged to Angus Young!"

"I believe she called it, 'an unavoidable casualty' due to those," he gestured to the bin full of CDs.

"Ugh, fine." Tony tossed his credit card at Vision and stomped off, grumbling.

xx

Two days later, Wanda entered her room to find a Gretsch Rancher acoustic guitar laying on her bed. Placed next to it were several sets of varying headphones. On one set, a post-it note simply read, in elegant script: _Please to do not exceed 85 decibels._

And the tether strengthened by yet another fraction.

* * *

A/N: So, originally, Wanda was going to be into punk music, but then I remembered I know next to nothing about authentic punk. As it so happened, the playlist I sought while writing most of the chapters happened to be, you guessed it, grunge.

What sort of music do you think Vision would be into?


	8. In Bloom

A/N: the general consensus is Vizh is into Classical (and maybe musicals!), which I certainly agree with. Smooth Jazz, too, it would seem, as the film indicated during the adorable cooking scene.

Also... Holy crap, friends. These follows, favorites and reviews are flooding my inbox. I had no idea so many people would be interested in this little story. I'm blushing, haha. Seriously, thank you all so, so much. I'll do my best not to let ya down! I have the remaining story mapped out, so I aim to continue to update regularly.

* * *

In Bloom

The anniversary of the attack on Sokovia also meant the anniversary of Pietro's death.

Per the government's strong suggestion, Steve, Natasha, Clint and Rhodey made an appearance at the memorial with thousands of Sokovians. Unfortunately, the Avengers were not warmly received and made a quick exit via jet.

While Wanda felt for her destroyed country, it did not compare in the slightest to the loss of Pietro. Thus, she made her way to the cemetery on the outskirts of the crater.

The gravestone was simple black granite with sapphire flecks in the stone. At first glance, one wouldn't suspect that this was the resting place of the fastest man on earth. Her fingers traced the engraved words:

 _Pietro Maximoff_  
 _Brother_  
 _Hero_  
 _Avenge_ r

Gingerly, she set three white tulips atop the tombstone. Pietro had never shown a fondness for flowers, once calling them "worthless pretty plants" but whenever Wanda was down or he had made her furious, he always brought her white tulips.

Her lips whispered in in their mother tongue, _"I miss you, brother. Everyday."_ His scent, his arms around her, his corny jokes, she missed it all.

What would he make of her life now, she wondered. Training with the Avengers and living in a home Tony Stark paid for.

After a moment, she called out. "Alright. I am ready."

Vision, who had been floating above her, keeping an eye out, while still giving her privacy, descended down beside her.

Feeling the urge to comfort her, he spoke quietly. "He was a good man. It was obvious how much he cared for you."

While she knew he meant well, his words sounded empty to her ears. "We should go," she simply said.

"As you wish."

Together they turned away, and made their way back to the jet.

xx

Once the jet landed at the Tower in New York and they began to disembark, Clint approached Wanda.

"Hey, you wanna get something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Well, sure, not now. But I know this little hole-in-wall with the best milkshakes in the city."

She sighed, "I do not need your pity, Clint."

"Hate to break it to ya, kid, but life ain't always about you," Clint muttered and subtly gestured to Natasha.

Wanda followed his gaze and cocked her head. Natasha had appeared more reserved as of late, she'd noted. But today, she seemed distracted, perhaps even sullen. What was wrong with the Black Widow?

"A person doesn't have to die in order to be lost," was all Clint said before he led her by the arm. "Nat, we're going to Bob's, you in?"

Forgoing a taxi, the three walked the few blocks to Bob's while the two women listened intently as Clint spoke of his family. Cooper had his first girlfriend, it seemed. A girl he rode the bus with. They'd held hands twice already. Lila was obsessed with painting now, insisting they allow her to paint her own room. And baby Nathaniel was already scooting all over the house.

Natasha and Clint continued to chat as they arrived and seated themselves. Wanda couldn't help but feel like a third wheel. Why was she even here? She should've just retreated to her room as planned.

Once their food arrived, Clint turned to Wanda.

"So this telepathy thing I've been hearing about," Clint said between fry intakes. "Could you and Pietro do it?"

Wanda poked at her milkshake with her straw. "No, but it was hardly necessary. We were together every day of our lives. We were in sync. I could know what he was thinking before he even said it. He would know what I would do before I did it." She paused and took a sip. "After our powers though, I could feel his presence, like an appendage of myself. Even when I couldn't see him, I would know where he was." _I even felt him when he died._

"What was he like?" Natasha asked.

"Stubborn," Wanda chuckled. "He had no patience and was bored too easily - always running around, even before his ability. And he was such a pain, at times. Always, he would remind me he was the oldest, by twelve whole minutes!"

"You were his little sister," Nat teased.

"As soon as he started to grow taller, he thought it his job to watch over me, like some mother hen. If a boy so much as smiled at me, I got a disapproving look and was led the other way. 'Paranoid Pietro' I called him." Wanda smirked, falling into her memories.

 _'A girl cannot get pregnant from a cute boy's smile,' a thirteen year old Wanda complained as Pietro was steering her away, his arm over her shoulder._

 _'Smiles are a gateway to inappropriate behaviors, sister!' he chuckled, but continued dragging her in the opposite direction._

"But he was also good. Like Robin Hood, he thought. Stealing for those who could not fend for themselves." She fiddled with her napkin as her demeanor turned sullen. "He was so fast. Even though I warned him, I never would've imagined..."

A pause settled between the three before she continued. "Even now, it still seems unnatural, you know. We were born into this world together. We were supposed to leave it together."

"Do you think he'd be proud of you?" Clint asked. "Your work on the Avengers?"

"Maybe," she scoffed. "If I ever did any work. I train, I train, I train. But they will not take me on mission. Steve, he thinks I am made of glass."

"Training is important," Natasha chimed in. "We want to be sure you're ready."

"How old were you, when you did your first mission?" Wanda braved.

Natasha sat back in her seat. "My situation was different - very different. I trained my whole life—"

"How old?"

"Fifteen," the Widow leaned forward, an icy edge to her lowered her voice. "I executed a man whose face I never even saw. I never learned who he was. Or what he did to land himself at the wrong end of my pistol. But I did what I was told."

Wanda, realizing she had bitten off more than she could chew, said nothing in return and lowered her gaze.

"But, if you think you're ready," Natasha's normal tone returned and she took a sip of her milkshake. "I can have a chat with Steve."

Wanda glanced between the pair of assassins, the gravity of their situation finally weighing on her shoulders. Clint and Natasha were good people, that she did not doubt. But they had killed. Not just invading aliens and robots, but other living people. Probably bad people, but still people. She tried not to dwell on how many. "Alright," she agreed.

"You're sure?"

Wanda peered back into the eyes of the Black Widow across the table. "Yes."

xx

"You are in better spirits?"

"I am. Natasha and Steve have agreed to take me out on mission soon."

Wanda and Vision were currently bent over a chess board, exercising their telepathic abilities. At the behest of Natasha and Tony, a training session of sorts was created by Vision for himself and Wanda. They would play a simple strategy game, anything from Risk to Backgammon, aiming to distract the other while poking at each other's psychic barriers.

"Soon?" What was this sudden alarm coursing through him?

"Yes," she beamed. "It seems I am finally ready."

Feeling a little apprehensive, he asked, "Do you know what sort of mission it will be?"

"No. But Steve has been tracking this Rumlow guy for a while. Perhaps they will want my help catching him?"

"Or," Vision offered, "perhaps Rumlow will see the error of his ways, end his life of crime and turn himself in?"

She quirked an eyebrow. "I don't really think that's going to happen."

"Improbable doesn't mean impossible. Rumlow could serve his time, be released early for good behavior and, seeking atonement, live out the remainder of his days running a ranch for wayward animals." Vision said matter-of-factually.

Wanda giggled. "Vizh, you are the strangest man I have ever met."

He paused. _Man?_ No one had ever referred to him as such. 'Robot,' 'Android,' 'It,' he'd heard plenty. Even 'Toaster,' once. Although, these words only fell out of the mouths of those who didn't know him. And Tony or Steve were usually the first to correct their ignorant mistake, as it was known Vision preferred Synthetic Person.

Wanda, noticing now that he was quite distracted, zeroed in, pressing forward and penetrated his walls with ease. Curiosity getting the better of her, she decided to see what it was that distracted him so.

 _'Man...?'_ he was still stuck on the word, circling it.

Wanda fixed him with a look that matched the thought she projected in his mind, ' _We_ _ll duh.'_

xx

He'd done his best to hide his apprehension from her as he bid them safe travels.

 _'Be careful'_ he reminded her.

 _'Don't worry,'_ she sent him a shining smile. _'I will be home soon'_

As Vision watched his teammates depart on the jet, his chest tightened. He had always been concerned when his friends ventured out. This time, however, he nearly felt ill.

Wanda.

She was extremely powerful and talented, he knew first hand. In training, she had come far and could easily overpower most of the team one on one. She was also creative, using her ability to find solutions to problems that otherwise wouldn't be viable. They were fortunate to have her.

He knew she would do well alongside Steve, Natasha and Sam. So why was he so anxious?

Perhaps because she was, as Rhodey put it, their 'Glass Canon.'

She did not have Steve's shield or superhuman healing. Nor did she have Natasha's reflexes, honed over a lifetime. While she could fly a short distance, she couldn't disengage from a situation like Sam could.

But he could not ask her to stay. This was the life she had chosen, her purpose. And for that, among a growing list of reasons, he was proud to call her his dearest friend.

* * *

A/N: Next, we are moving into Civil War.


	9. Little Things

A/N: moving into CW now.

* * *

Little Things

"And what do you want?"

"For people to see you, as I do."

Wanda's heart beat in her chest like a hammer as his teal eyes peered into her own. How could Vision be so naive, yet say these kinds of things? Things that made her _think_. The worst part was she knew it wasn't bullshit. Nothing like the beautiful empty declarations pretty boys in Sokovia said. No, his simple words were beautiful because he said them sincerely, without the slightest clue as to what they were doing to her.

As he brushed her forearm gently with his thumb, she felt her remaining anger about her house arrest dissipate. She wanted to step into him, rest her cheek against his chest and feel his arms around her. Instead, she stepped back, out of his reach. Quickly, she buried her feelings as far down as she could, lest he sense them.

She was uncomfortable, Vision recognized. "So about that pizza?"

"I am not hungry," she lied.

"Oh. Well, then, how about a film?"

She crossed her arms, a distraction sounded like a good idea right now. "What film?"

"I have been meaning to watch The Magnificent Seven. It is of the western genre."

"What's it about?"

"A band seven mercenaries become unlikely heroes when they are hired to save a town from bandits," Vision recited the synopsis.

She shrugged, "Alright."

Instead of going down to the theater room, they moved over to the cardinal colored sectional sofa Rhodes had dubbed the 'Hot Seat.' Using the remote, Wanda summoned down the projection screen from the ceiling while Vision took a seat just right to the center of the couch, crossing his legs and settling his arm over the back rest. He had expected Wanda to sit one space left of him, as he observed was the social norm. But was pleasantly surprised when she plopped down on the cushion next to his.

Throughout the film, Wanda squirmed in her seat, crossing and uncrossing her legs, pulling them up to her chest and the like. Over time, she had unwittingly settled herself closer and closer to Vision. Mere centimeters away now.

Having been distracted from the film, Vision found himself hypothesizing if her actions were the result of restless leg syndrome. Rhodey had advised against looking up symptoms on Google, but surely this was an exception. Peering down at Wanda from the corner of his eye, he was abruptly overcome with the urge to touch her again. His arm, above her on the back of the sofa, could come to rest quite comfortably on her shoulder, he imagined.

With Wanda's every fidget, his fingers twitched. What was this sudden craving for physical contact? It wasn't as if he hadn't touched a hundred times before during combat training. And why was he so nervous about it? His energy pulsed as his chest began to rise and fall with breaths he didn't need to take. Hastily, he fought to keep his barriers up so as not to alert her to his anxiety.

Startled, Wanda jumped when Bernando was shot. "No," she gasped and leaned into Vision.

Without any further thought, Vision settled his hand on her shoulder and was elated when she leaned even more into his side. _Success!_ he celebrated, excited. A smile crept to his face, despite the chaos of the protagonists dying on screen.

However, much too soon, Chris and Vin were riding off into the frontier, and the film was over.

"What did you think?" he asked as the credits rolled.

"It was good. Sad, but good. I did not think so many would die. But the farmers won."

"You know, this film was actually a remake of the Japanese film called Seven Samurai," he said conversationally.

"Is that so?"

He nodded.

"Is it good?"

"I've not seen it yet."

"Put it on then," she said, getting up. "I am going to make popcorn."

While Vision was relieved they were going to continue spending time near each other, he was disappointed she had left his embrace. What did this mean? Why was he feeling so strangely? Since their initial discovery, her psyche had attracted his, but this was somehow different - somehow more. This tug did not originate from his psyche, but somewhere else entirely. Nervously, he checked and rechecked his barriers. If Wanda knew what he was feeling, she would surely be put off.

xx

In the kitchen, Wanda tossed the bag into the microwave, not even bothering with the gourmet popcorn maker, and tried to collect herself. ' _Get it together, Maximoff!_ '

What was wrong with her? She was acting like, like—

Oh no, she grimaced. Pietro had predicted this.

 _'You are such a weirdo magnet,' her brother had teased her._

 _'Shut up,' she gently shoved him. 'Says the man who will chase any pretty face with legs.'_

 _'I am serious,' her twin had laughed and caught her in his arms. 'If there is a weirdo within five miles, you will find him cute._ '

Cute? Vision? No, no. He was too— she caught herself. Was what exactly? Too good? Too innocent? Too synthetic? Gripping the counter top, she tried to control her heart rate.

She was being ridiculous, right? There was no way that this was a ... _thing_ , she argued with herself. She was too young. _Even though Vision himself was barely a year old_. She was too volatile. _This he knew better than most._

It didn't matter anyway. Vision didn't see her like _that_. They were friends, probably best friends. Which is why they were so comfortable with each other. They could sit, his arm around her and she could snuggle into him, because they were _best friends_. He was after all, quite warm and smelled like fresh laundry. It was nice. Nothing wrong with that.

To prove her point to herself, when Wanda returned, popcorn in hand, she settled next to Vision's side, his arm around her once again.

See? Nothing weird.

So wrapped up in their anxieties, neither noticed the tether strengthening once again.

* * *

A/N: Happy Scarlet Vision Day :)


	10. The People That We Love

The People That We Love

In the solitude of his room, Vision revisited his earlier conversation with Tony:

"Listen, I've got a favor to ask you," Tony voiced over the video call.

Vision, always eager to help Tony, answered, "Certainly, how can I be of service?"

The billionaire scratched the back of his head. "I need you to keep an eye on Wanda for a while."

All cheer vanished from his tone. "Is she in danger?"

"No, no," Tony dismissed, looking away. A sign, Vision had come to notice that meant Tony was saying something uncomfortable. "It's just, ya know, with the Accords and Cap running around like an idiot, we need to keep her out of the spotlight for a while."

Pausing, Vision could see the logic in this, but .."For how long?"

"Just until everything is rock solid and signed. A couple of days at most. After that, everything will be fine."

Admittedly, Vision didn't like the idea of having this conversation without Wanda present, but he understood Tony's request for caution. "Alright."

Tony was visibly relieved. "Thanks, buddy. I knew I could count on you."

xx

Throughout Vision's short life, he had experienced terror only once before, at the hands and mind of Wanda. But when an explosion set off outside the compound, he felt a coil of fear grow in the pit of his stomach.

They were coming, just as she'd warned. They were here, attacking their home.

In a matter of milliseconds, he had phased out of his room, and appeared from the floor beside her. His mind, wrecked with panic, instinctively sought hers. But she was calm, already in combative mode, quickly configuring the layout of the compound in relation to the explosion.

 _'it is alright'_ she thought, _'they may come - but they will not leave'_

Courage building from her words, he righted himself. They were of the Avengers, the most unstoppable team on the planet. He and Wanda were two of the strongest beings he knew to exist. They would fight these invaders together, and they would be victorious.

 _'what is it?'_ she inquired. An RPG? A tank?

"Stay here, please," he said evenly. Out in the open, they could become easily separated. It was best she stay inside while he scouted ahead.

So imagine Vision's surprise when ventured forth and discovered the remains of a small explosive he recognized, and felt Wanda acknowledge a familiar face.

xx

Vision stared dumbly up at the light peering into the mouth of the hole as he regained control of his body. Of course, he had known this was possibility, that Wanda could turn on him. What he hadn't known was how it would affect him. When Wanda took control of the Stone, pushing him into the earth, he felt a hole punched through his chest as well. It was a physical ache he could not quantify and that concerned him. When at last he emerged from the crater, he phoned Tony.

"Mr Stark," he said as evenly as possible. "Miss Maximoff has ... departed from the compound."

"What?" Tony sounded from the other end. "I thought you said she was fine with staying home?"

"I'm afraid she changed her mind."

"Well, she couldn't have gotten far, right? Does she even know how to drive? How old is she?"

"She is 18 and I believe Natasha was teaching her. However, don't believe she has taken any of the vehicles."

"So she gave you the slip and ran off _into the woods?_ "

Vision sighed. "She overpowered me. Mr Barton assisted her escape. ...I did what I could."

"Great!" Tony scoffed. "Retired my ass." Suddenly, there were muffled voices as Tony spoke to someone on the other end before returning. "Listen, get out here as soon as you can, we're gonna need you."

"Of course, sir."

Why Vision still addressed Stark so formally, he could not say for certain. Perhaps it was embedded in his programming? Perhaps it was out of respect for the man who set into motion his existence? This may also explain his unwavering loyalty to the man, he mulled. Which begged the question, if Tony asked something of Vision he disagreed with, would he comply? Vision thought not.

While he knew Tony to be selfish and, at times, irrational, the man only did what he thought was right. And while Vision did not essentially agree with containing Wanda at the compound, he knew it was preferential to being contained in a cell.

xx

When Vision arrived, he was immediately directed to Tony who was in the process of suiting up.

"I apologize, Mr Stark. I knew Wanda could possibly overpower me, but I did not realize she might actually ... attempt it," he said melancholily.

Tony paused, considering Vision's tone. There was no denying he cared for Vision. How could he not when Vision would probably be the closest thing Tony would ever have to a progeny. "Hey, listen. You did the best you could, right? Teenagers, they can be sneaky, I know I certainly was. Let's just focus on getting her back and stopping Barnes."

Vision was apprehensive at the idea of seeing Wanda again. Surely, she must hate him now. His stomach turned, recalling the repulsive sensation of her hate. Nevertheless, he dutifully reminded himself, he had a job to do. "Very well."

xx

Wanda rested her forehead on the window and gazed from the passenger seat as the outside world passed. Since the escape, they had been traveling for a couple hours in silence, and dawn was fast approaching.

"You alright?" Clint asked from the driver's seat.

She muttered, "I betrayed him."

"'Betrayed' seems like a strong choice of word. Wasn't he the one keeping you at the compound?"

"He was doing what he thought was right."

"Yeah. But didn't you also do what you thought was right?"

Wanda sighed bitterly. "Are _you_ ready to do what is right? Not against Vision, or Stark. What will you do when Natasha is the one who stands in our way?"

"I'll do what I've got to, I suppose." He gripped the wheel a little tighter.

"You would put her down, your best friend? Because she chose the wrong side?"

"This ain't about sides, kid. You gotta see that. Nat's got her reasons and I got mine. We aren't always going to see eye-to-eye." He took a sip of his coffee. "But when this thing is done. When everyone's packed up and going home, she'll still be welcomed at my dinner table. They all will be."

* * *

A/N: sadface


	11. All Apologies

A/N: shout out to agentcarter45 who needs some milk for those honeynut feelios.

* * *

All Apologies

During the battle, Vision had stuck to the sky, doing his best avoid the conflict, while ensuring they didn't kill one another. More often that not, though, his eyes drifted to Wanda. Proudly, he noticed she was fighting quite admirably and showing remarkable control. Like many others, she was not seeking to kill her combatants, merely incapacitate. So of course when War Machine blasted Wanda with sonic waves that could possibly rupture her eardrums, Vision was quite annoyed.

When he landed beside her, a million combination of words danced on the tip of his tongue, but it all he could manage was, "I'm sorry."

Wanda swallowed."Me too."

"It's as I said. Catastrophe."

Perhaps it was some kind of twisted poetic justice that Vision was checking on Wanda, the very woman War Machine assaulted when he called for assistance from Vision.

And Vision had missed.

Now he and Wanda looked on in horror as War Machine plummeted to the earth. Quick calculations revealed to Vision that there was no possibility that he could reach Rhodes in time. Although, he doubted her could leave the woman in his arms in any case. Was that panic the kept him glued to the spot coming from himself or her?

War Machine cratered with a resounding boom.

"No!" Wanda clung to Vision as she gasped, "Rhodey!"

Holding her, he wanted to console her, whisper into her hair that everything would be alright. Of course, he could not know that, but he wished it - _willed it_ \- to be true.

Carefully, he brought Wanda to her feet and steered her to sit at nearby crate. "I'll be right back," he told her.

Landing near Tony and Rhodes, he heard Tony bark, "Where's that ambulance, F.R.I.D.A.Y.?"

 _'This is my fault. My miscalculation.'_ his mind screamed at him. Vision quickly shook the doubt and guilt away. He would have time to review his mistake later.

"Mr Stark?" Vision called, but Tony continued to stare forward, unaware of anything beyond his best friend.

As sirens began to howl in the distance, Vision felt a familiar pull back to Wanda. When he returned to her side, she was slumped over the crate, eyes half-lidded. He rested his arm around as he'd done just the other evening.

"I did not want this," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"You are not at fault here, Wanda," he soothed. "We were at an impasse. There were dozens of potential outcomes. This is but one."

 _'But one?'_ she thought. Wanda recalled with horror the look on his face as she pushed him into the earth. "I did not mean to hurt you."

He gripped her tighter. "Rest assured, you did not harm me."

"I'm sorry," she whispered once more before passing out, overcome with exhaustion from the battle, lack of sleep and the drain from her powers.

Gingerly, he picked her up in his arms and began to make his way to T'Challa and the others.

With the ambulance, arrived the task force. Wanda was still unconscious in Vision's arms as her comrades were stripped of their gear and cuffed.

"Hey, hey!" Scott objected as they attempted to cut the suit from him. "I'm not wearing anything under this thing!"

Clint remained silent as he was cuffed. Before he was loaded into the back of a black van, he looked to Natasha and nodded once. She nodded in return. An unspoken agreement reached between the two.

Finally, Scott, in only a pair of briefs, was pushed in behind him.

From within, Clint could be heard, "Oh, c'mon man, seriously?"

"What?" Scott retorted. "You try squeezing into that thing with—" but the door closed.

Sam's unconscious body, sans wings, was loaded into another van.

Finally, they turned to Vision. "We have to take her in," one said.

Automatically, Vision took a step back. Nervously, his eyes darted from the task force agents to Natasha, who shifted her weight expectantly. He quickly calculated how easily he could take off to the air and escape with Wanda. He wanted so much to take her back to compound and pretend she never left, even though he knew he couldn't.

"Mr Stark," he called into the com.

"What is it?" Tony heatedly replied from the back of the ambulance currently on its way to the hospital.

"They insist on taking Miss Maximoff as well."

"Yeah, well, she made her choice," Tony scoffed.

Reluctantly, Vision slowly placed Wanda on a stretcher. None too gently, they cuffed her wrists to the side and placed gauntlets over her hands, then strapped her down.

"Is that really necessarily?" he asked, concerned.

"Protocol," the agent replied.

Vision stood muted, next to Natasha, as Wanda was carted into the van. As they drove off, he felt as though a part of him was leaving with her. He could not understand, if he was doing the right thing, why did it feel so _wrong?_


	12. Everything Zen

A/N: another shorty fresh outta the oven.

* * *

Everything Zen

 _'i deserve to be here,'_ Wanda thought to herself as she sat, strapped and collared in her cell. _'i will probably be here for the rest of my life.'_

How long would the rest of her life actually be, she wondered, hoping it wouldn't be _too_ much longer.

Clint insisted they had only been there for eight days, even though it felt more like twenty. How he was keeping track without a clock or daylight, she did not know.

She was grateful her last memory of the outside world was of Vision, a man she should rightfully despise. After all, he had let them snatch her right out of his arms. But hating him would bring her no peace. It would only serve to sully many of her favorite memories. And since she would probably never see him again, her memories were all she had left.

Glancing about her cell, Wanda clicked her tongue. Aside from the straight jacket and collar, The Raft wasn't that bad. Compared to the dank and soiled Sokovian jail cells she and Pietro had spent a few nights in, it was a five star hotel. Hell, it was even nicer than her 'room' at the Hydra base.

Since arriving, the majority of her time had been spent attempting to meditate or sleep. Both were proving difficult with an itchy straight-jacket and Scott in the neighboring cell. He had put himself in charge of 'group morale' - when he wasn't talking, he was banging on different parts of his cell in an attempt at melody.

While Wanda was amazed by him on the battlefield, in The Raft, she found him quite annoying. Not long after they first arrived he had attempted to befriend her.

"Hey, Red," Scott called. "You got a sister?"

"Dude, shut up," Clint warned.

"What? I'm just making conversation." He turned back to Wanda. "So?"

Irritated, Wanda's grey eyes flashed scarlet, when suddenly, she felt a painful shock pulse through her system, causing her to cry out. "Shit," she growled once it passed.

"Nah-uh, witch," a guard spoke. "You try and pull that magic shit and we'll put you down, ya hear."

"Leave her alone!" Sam and Clint both called.

"Same goes for any of you," the guard continued. "You fuck around, the witch gets a taze. So keep that in mind."

"Sorry!" Scott whispered.

Luckily, she had only been tased two additional times: When she'd shifted in her seat to scratch an itch on her leg, she startled a guard bringing in her food tray.

And the third time when Scott had been overheard referring the guard captain as a 'Poor Man's Gary Busey.'

"Sorry!" he whispered again.

xx

Two days after The Raft breakout, Tony finally agreed to meet with Ross at his office to go over the footage.

The two men, plus Vision, sat at the conference table as the tapes played, muted. One showed Rogers and a masked feminine accomplice slipping into the control room and taking down the guards. Ross paused the tape.

"You're telling me that's not our girl, Romanoff?"

"That could be anybody," Tony dismissed. "Possibly a small man. Prince was very small, most people don't know that. Could be Prince."

Wordlessly, Ross continued the tape. Rogers and his accomplice quickly moved about the control room, then down the hall. Taking down two additional guards, they entered block R3-L8.

Quickly incapacitating the guard in the cell block, Rogers moved to the first cell, Sam's. He swiped a card and entered a code on the unassuming panel next to the door. After the gate swung open, Sam strolled out and embraced Rogers in a hug. Next, they moved to Scott's cell and did the same. When Clint was freed, Vision noticed, he moved to the accomplice and gave a small nod.

Finally, they were at Wanda's cell. She was just about to stand when she suddenly collapsed, convulsing wildly.

xx

Wanda's piercing screams sent chills down her companion's spines.

"What's happening?" Cap panicked, rushing to her side.

"The collar!" Scott yelled.

Clint turned around to find the previously incapacitated guard, still laying on the floor, pressing on the remote. Fury fueled by Wanda's cries, he stomped on the guard's wrist, causing him to release the device. Once Scott had it securely in his hands and disabled it, Clint began to press on the guard's neck with the heel of his shoe. He recalled their treatment of Wanda, the tazes, the taunts, banging on her cell just to startle her, looking for an excuse to use the remote. If Clint had it his way, this whole place would sink to the bottom of the ocean with every single one of these lowlifes in it. Natasha and Scott simply stood back, allowing Clint his justice.

But Rogers soon took notice and pushed Clint aside. "Enough," he mouthed as Sam pulled Wanda to her feet.

With one last look, Clint swiftly kicked the guard across the jaw, effectively knocking him out and ensuring a few broken teeth.

xx

At seeing Wanda convulse on the floor, Vision and Tony both stood, alarmed. "What's happening to her?"

"A security measure put in place," Ross explained. "To discourage her from attempting to use her powers." He paused the video and pointed collar around her neck.

"She's not even doing anything, she's just sitting there!" yelled Tony.

"Occasionally, the guards would use it to encourage the others to behave as well. I can't say for what's happening here, perhaps it's malfunctioning."

"Malfunctioning," Tony spat, "are you kidding me?"

Behind the two arguing men, Vision slowly placed his palms on the table. Suddenly, there was a resounding _CRACK_ that echoed the room. They turned to see the mahogany table splintered into a dozen jagged pieces.

While Vision's face remained neutral, his eyes were ablaze with fury. Tony was taken aback. He couldn't - wouldn't - believe that Vision would ever willing harm a human, but at that moment, he didn't feel like a gambling man. Quickly, he turned back to Ross. "You put a dog collar on that kid, let your mall cops use it whenever they want—"

"Tony—"

"Then expect me to give a shit when they escape and help you find them? Forget it, you're on your own."

With that, Tony and Vision left.

Upon entering the town car, Tony immediately activated his wristwatch to block surveillance. "Look, I know you're upset—"

"We should be searching for them," Vision said as evenly as he could muster as he gazed out the window. _'Searching for her'_

"You know we can't do that," Tony voiced.

"They could be injured." _'...she could be injured'_

The crestfallen look of anguish on Vision's face broke what remained of Tony Stark's heart. "They think we knew about the break out," he tried to reason. "You have to realize that."

"They'll be monitoring us," Vision acknowledged dully.

He clasped Vision's shoulder, "We just have to wait."

The remainder of the drive was in silence.

One week later, the government seized the compound.

* * *

A/N: I've read this idea that The Raft was quite hellish for Wanda, what with her jacket and collar, resulting in a traumatized, anxious Wanda. While I imagine it was no picnic, our girl is thick-skinned, she will not be broken so easily. What do you think?


	13. Would?

A/N: We've got some conflicting ideas regarding Wanda's imprisonment, which is great, I love it. It's inspired me to go back and edit that chapter just a teensy bit.

* * *

Would?

Prokofiev raged in the background while Vision paced, as he often did lately. Guilt consumed his thoughts over what he'd done. He reevaluated every angle, every word, obsessing over what he could've - should've - done differently until, at last, he was drained and numb.

Once the sorrow faded, however, frustration began to grow.

How had he let this happen? Colonel Rhodes may not walk again because of his error. Then he had betrayed his friends, betrayed Wanda! They did not deserve that prison, they were heroes who only wanted to help people - help the world.

And Wanda. Oh, his Wanda. Caged and shackled like some rabid beast. Blinded by their fear, they could not see as her as the beautiful marvel of nature she was.

Something faintly familiar began to build in Vision's gut. He'd been upset, he'd been angry before. But this, this was more, this was feral. He wanted to scream at Tony, inform him he'd been wrong, he'd been a fool. They'd _all_ been fools!

And why couldn't Wanda have just stayed at the compound? It was the rational decision. She would've been safe, he would've shielded her from any harm. But, he admitted, that wouldn't have been his Wanda. She wouldn't stand on the sidelines while her friends waged battle. She simply couldn't.

Thus, the rage too would fade until he was numb again, and he would grieve once more.

Vision had been a passenger on this roller coaster of a cycle for days, tucked away inside his own head. Little else mattered to him as he wandered the compound, seeking out locations of some of his favored memories with his friends. The training area where he learned to fight alongside his team, the pool table where he'd first been hustled by Clint, the garage where he'd received his first gift from Steve... No matter his path though, he always ended up in the same place: Wanda's room.

He was intruding, he knew, but he did not care. He simply couldn't stay away. Basking in her aura, he would peruse her books, photos and such. He would lay on her bed, listen to her music and revisit his fondest memories of her. Sometimes, he would even close his eyes and pretend she was near.

This is precisely where Tony found him, lying on Wanda's bed diagonally with his head hanging over the edge.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you," Tony scolded. "Didn't you hear me paging you on the overhead?"

Upside down, Vision eyed him, but said nothing.

Waving around papers in his hand, Tony continued. "Listen, we've gotta go. The government is seizing the facility."

Vision blinked. "But this is my home."

"Don't worry, we'll get it back. I've got my best guys working on it already."

"What are they going to do with it? With our possessions?"

"We can take all your stuff with us to the Tower, and it's only for—"

In a blur, Vision flashed from the bed to standing before Tony, clearly annoyed. "I do not care about _my_ possessions."

Tony sighed. "Look, I realize you're going through your angsty-teenage-synthetic-human phase, or whatever, and that's fine, I get that. But you can brood all you want in the car, because we have to vacate _now_."

Vision glanced about the room, then back at Tony. "I will see you in the car."

"Fine. Ten minutes."

Ten minutes was more than enough time.

xx

Once they reached the Tower, Vision disappeared through the floor, leaving Tony alone and sullen. Had Ironman known the Accords would've cost him so dearly, would he still have signed? He didn't know. But it had. It cost him everything. Not his money, nor his company, or even his suits. But his friends, his team, Rhodey's legs, and now he could even feel Vision slipping away.

With Rhodey currently gone, he called the only person he had left.

After one ring, it went to voice mail.

Frustrated, he sent the same number a text: 'Please'

After a moment, he called again.

"Tony," Pepper answered.

At the sound of her voice, even be it a tad annoyed, he felt a shift in the weight on his shoulders as it began to slide.

"Hey, Pep," his voice cracked. What was he going to say to her?

"Are you alright?"

"No," he choked out. "I messed up, Pepper. I mean, I fucked up good this time. And now it's all gone to shit."

"What are you saying?"

"Cap and the guys, they're in the wind. Romanoff, too."

"What?"

"They broke out and Ross thinks I know something. Probably thinks I help facilitate it."

"Tony—"

"They took the Avengers facility today, Pep."

"They what?"

"I know they're gunning for the Tower next."

On the other end, he heard a rustling of papers. "Alright, listen. I'll make some calls and get Stark lawyers on it."

"I've got my guys on it."

"Your guys are for your own personal shenanigans. That property is under Stark Industries, so we're bringing in the corporate lawyers. Apply some pressure too. See how the government feels about the facility after the price of Stark Kevlar goes up 500%."

He almost chuckled. "Thanks, Pepper."

"Of course, Tony."

A pause settled between them. Pepper was about to announce that she was going to have to go when Tony spoke up. "I need to see you."

"Oh, Tony ... I don't know if I—"

"Please."

He could hear her moving the phone into her other hand. A gesture he knew meant she was deliberating.

"Alright."

Relieved, Tony let out a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding.

"So do you want me to..?" she asked.

"No, I can come out there. I need a change in scenery anyway," he said quickly.

"Okay."

"Okay! I'll be there ... tomorrow? Tomorrow afternoon? Is that alright?"

"Yes, I can clear my schedule."

"Good, great. Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright. Good night, Tony."

"G'night. Oh, and Pepper?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."


	14. Heart-Shaped Box

Heart-Shaped Box

The Avengers had disassembled. It had been nearly four weeks since Wanda, Sam, Scott and Clint had 'checked out' of The Raft with the help of Steve. As soon as Clint was free, he and Natasha had collected Laura and the kids and quietly fled to an unknown country with no extradition. The rest were now adjusting to life in Wakanda in their own ways. While Sam, Steve and Scott trained in combat, Wanda locked herself away in her room and focused on meditation.

It was only a matter of time before he set out to locate them.

Mid-afternoon found the three men in the common room, taking a break and making lunch for themselves. Scott was the first to notice the magenta and green form who had just phased through the wall and glided into the room.

"Uh, guys..."

Strangely, no alarms had sounded. T'Challa had assured them that the barracks they were currently living in had the highest security Wakandan technology could offer.

But that made little difference when you could manipulate your density at will.

The three instantly felt vulnerable. Sam and Scott were without their suits and Steve without his shield. Nevertheless, they tensed, prepared for battle.

"I've not come for a fight, Captain Rogers," Vision calmly spoke.

Steve centered himself before the intruder. "Tony send you?"

Vision glanced to the side, almost guiltily. "Mr Stark is unaware I am here."

"Then why _are_ you here?"

"There had not been any recent updates regarding your whereabouts. I had grown concerned."

Sam interjected, "As you can see, we're fine."

Vision hesitated, after a moment, he admitted, "I've also come to see Miss Maximoff."

Steve immediately took a step forward. "You know we won't let you take her."

Vision's jaw visibly flexed before he said, "I've no intention of taking Miss Maximoff anywhere she does not wish to go. I do not wish any of you ill will, least of all her."

To his knowledge, Steve had never known Vision to lie, in any capacity. Nevertheless, in situations such as these, he listened to his gut.

His gut said to trust.

"Alright," Steve relaxed.

"What?" Scott said in disbelief while Sam questioned, "Are you sure, Cap?"

"I trust him," Steve responded. 'He is worthy,' Thor's words echo in his head. He turned back to Vision. "I think she's still in her room. Down the hall, last door on the right."

"Thank you," Vision nodded, lowering himself to the floor and made to walk past them.

Of course, Vision already knew where Wanda was the moment the building came into sight. Her psyche was stronger than ever, and to him, it shined like a lighthouse in the night. But he thought it polite to make his presence known to the others first.

However, sensing Wanda meant that she had sensed him as well. Her mind reached out to his, guarded but curious. He did his best to project his good will and excitement to see her.

He mentally kicked himself when he nearly forgot to knock.

"Wanda," he called through the door. "May I come in?"

He did not hear her reply, but her mind projected an affirmative, so he entered.

The room was simple, but bare and small. White walls with pale tan trim. It reminded him nothing of her room back home and he disliked it immediately. Wanda was seated, cross-legged on the edge of the bed, looking well but distant.

"Vizh," she greeted with a half smile and with that, the weeks worth of frustration and sorrow that had knotted his gut faded into nothingness.

"Wanda," he smiled in return. During his quest to find her, he had considered 1,429 different talking points to 'break the ice.' Upon seeing her in the flesh, he instantly forgot all of them. "I — it's good to see you."

"You too," she replied. "Why are you here?"

"I've come to — that is," he fumbled as he stepped into the room. "Your lack of presence, I've taken notice of it."

Her head tilted a degree. "You wish to take me home then?"

"I would," he admitted. "If you wanted to. But I'm afraid that is no longer a possibility. The government has seized the compound."

Concerned, Wanda gestured to the space next to her. "Then where are you living?"

Vision eagerly settled beside her, pleased to simply be near her. "I have been staying with Mr Stark at the Tower."

Wary, she asked, "Does he know you are here?"

Tenderly, Vision took her hand in his, hoping to convey his sincerity. "No, Mr Stark currently in Malibu with Miss Potts and is unaware that I left."

After a beat he squeezed her hand. Eagerly, his mind sought out hers, hoping to feel the warm pressure of her psyche. She squeezed back, and pressed her mind forward to his, but still remained guarded. He reminded himself of his mission in finding her. Not only to see her, to make sure she was well, but also...

"Wanda," he began, gazing into her eyes. "I want to apologize again. At the time, keeping you at the compound appeared to be the logical decision but —"

"It is alright," she glanced away and leaned in, her shoulder against his. Her voice filled with defeat, "I am dangerous. You needed to protect them."

"No, that isn't true." Vision attempted to capture her eyes again. When she continued to look away, he knelt before her, hands still clasped. "I meant to protect _you_ from them. But in the end, I released you into their custody anyway. I was so—" he paused, and looked away. 'foolish ... dumb ... naive' he considered, but no word in his vocabulary could properly illustrate his grave miscalculation.

Wanda peered down at him. She could sense the emotions rolling off of him in waves. Guilt, frustration, and disappointment reigned the strongest.

"Wanda," he spoke her name with such conviction. "I was wrong. I saw no other way at the time. Had I known it would lead to—" He hesitated again, replaying The Raft tape for the nth time. "But I promise you," he edged closer to her. "I will never seek to contain you again." More sternly, he added, "And I will see to it that no one else does either."

Tears pooled in her eyes before running down her face. Slowly, she leaned forward and rested her forehead against his, just above the Stone.

At the sight of her tears, Vision became alarmed. Combing his memories, he recalled only seeing her cry when she mourned Pietro. Thus, he concluded tears were bad - very, very bad. Uncertain, he pulled away, "I—I'm sorry. I did not intend to upset you."

Overcome by his declaration, Wanda jumped into him, wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Burying her face into his neck, she reassured him. "It is alright. These are not sad tears. I'm very happy you are here. I was worried I'd never see you again. I have missed you, Vizh."

Vision wrapped his arms around her petite frame, heart soaring. "I have missed you as well," he breathed into her hair.

After her tears had dried and they'd both calmed down, they sat together and talked for a few hours. Their hands remained clasped.

Wanda hesitantly asked about Rhodey.

"With Mr Stark's aid, he is improving more each day. With time, it is believed he will walk and pilot War Machine once again."

"Good, I am glad," Wanda sighed in relief.

Vision inquired about her mediation.

"I have improved, I think. But only just," Wanda said, dejected.

"Improvement is improvement," Vision encouraged. "No matter how small."

"It is difficult," she admitted, "without you near."

Wanda spoke of her disappointment in the Wakandan rock scene.

"Surely, there is at least one band you have found to enjoy?" Vision asked.

"Eh, Viper Visage, maybe," she rolled her eyes. "But they are quite, how you say, poppy."

Vision smiled, on the edge of chuckling. "I will be sure to bring your albums when next I visit."

"You would come again?" she asked cautiously.

"If you would have me?"

Wanda grinned wider than he had witnessed all day. "Of course."

xx

Wanda twisted her rings around her fingers as she stared at the wall, as she had been doing for the past few hours since Vision departed.

An uncertainty weighed on her shoulders. Something had been building for some time now, but she'd pushed it to the back of her mind during the conflict. Now that she had the opportunity analyze it, she found it contradicted everything she previously thought to be true. All her life she _knew_ the only man she would ever truly love was Pietro, and she'd accepted it. Glad for it, because she didn't need anyone else. When her brother was killed, a large part of her died with him. Her heart, she'd assumed. It had stopped beating when she felt him take his last breath.

So what was happening with Vision shouldn't be possible.

And yet, she couldn't deny it, couldn't dismiss it. The anguish, the loathing, every awful second of the past weeks, it all dissipated the moment he took her hand. She was whole again. So what _was_ this then? The longing and displacement in his absence, the elation and comfort when he was near. Already, she was pinning for his return, for the peace his presence brought.

It was... It was...

Unquantifiable, Vision would say.

* * *

A/N: Finally, amirite? This was actually the first chapter I wrote, originally intended as a one-shot, that started it all. It was sort of strange, to backtrack from this point, so I hope everything in the story has made sense so far.


	15. Like A Stone

A/N: No Wanda or Vision in this chapter. Just a couple of assassins.

* * *

Like A Stone

The guard's quarters at Buckingham Palace, the servant's kitchen at the Kremlin, backstage at the Sydney Opera House, the roof of the Burj Al Arab, the maintenance room of the Sistine Chapel - Natasha Romanoff had been in all these places at one time or another. Currently, however, she found herself at the Barton's kitchen table, with chubby baby Nathaniel sleeping dutifully in her arms.

Behind her, she heard Clint and Laura talking quietly, so as not to wake the baby.

"No, honey, it's a liter. Metric system, remember?"

"Oh, right."

To her credit, Laura had handled the move splendidly. But Natasha wasn't surprised. Laura was kind of woman would could mow the lawn during a hurricane.

Natasha recalled with mirth when she met Laura, the first time Clint had dragged her back to his home for a long weekend, the spy had been perplexed. Other agents fraternized outside of work, she knew. But she was not that kind of person, meeting for beers and wings at the local sports bar. Not that she could if she wanted. She had yet to earn her freedom, so after work, she retired to her barracks where she was monitored until her next mission. So when she was permitted to climb aboard Clint's pickup and they drove off, she was suspicious.

Thus, she had filed through the most likely outcomes of this little field trip:  
1) S.H.I.E.L.D. no longer had use for her and they were having Clint put her down  
2) S.H.I.E.L.D. no longer had use for her and Clint was helping her escape the country  
3) They were on a 'need to know' mission above her clearance

As the house became visible in the distance, she considered the other possibility:  
4) Clint really did want her to spend the weekend with him. Possible sex? Strange, he hadn't struck her as being interested.

She had believed she considered every reasonable possibility, except, of course, the one that was reality.

So when Clint opened the screen door and shouted, "Honey, I'm home," and met Laura and his two small children, she positively was bowled over, though she remained nonchalant as ever.

Initially, Natasha found Laura unusual to say the least. Her husband had brought home a woman from work, an assassin, and here Laura was explaining where the towels were in the guest bathroom. Did she not know what her husband did? The people he worked with?

Natasha didn't sleep that night. Or the next. During the day, she helped around the house, fielding the children's insensent questions about herself. But at night, the constant buzz of her brain kept her awake, listening as the old house creaked in the wind. It was likely this cocktail between lack of sleep, the surreal situation she found herself in, and paranoia that caused her to blurt out, "You know Clint's an assassin, right?"

Laura only smiled. "Oh, I know about Clint's job. He tells me, the stuff he can any ways." She pulled the last of the clothes out of the dryer, and handed them to her. "He's also told me about you, Natalia."

Natasha later laughed at herself. She was so paranoid, so jumpy, at the time, she'd nearly considered killing the Barton's to keep her secret. Luckily, Clint had wore her ragged that day, making her work on the porch with him and she'd finally fallen asleep the third night. Waking up the next morning, she saw everything with fresh eyes.

This was Clint, the man who could've - should've - killed her, as was his mission objective. But he made a different call and gave her a choice no one else was stupid enough to chance. So of course his wife was okay with having a former KGB spy at her dinner table. This was all quite normal.

And it was. Over the years, Natasha had joined the family as Aunt Nat. They adopted her just as she adopted them. The Bartons would come to be the only lives on Natasha's hierarchy that surpassed her own. Oh sure, she would fight with the Avengers. After all, when she was fighting for earth, she was fighting for the Bartons. But when the shit hit the fan, her number one priority was Clint - watching his back and getting him home safely.

That night after he'd been captured and sent to The Raft, when Natasha showed up alone, on their porch, Laura immediately suspected the worse. "Is he?" she gasped.

"No," Natasha assured her. "But you need to prepare. We're leaving soon. All of us."

She stayed with the Bartons the following week, hoping Tony thought her too stupid to hide in the one obvious place. She worked to secure their underground travel out of the country, then met up with Steve to collect Clint.

Clint was, of course, invited to stay in Wakanda, but declined, declaring himself once again, 'out of the game.' Together, they moved through seven countries before reaching their destination.

And so here they found themselves, safe in foreign land, four weeks after the breakout.

Lila and Cooper were adjusting well, and picking up the new language quickly. Laura was eager to try cooking new cuisine and pleased to have Clint home again. Clint was happy to be with his family, already tearing up the two story fixer-upper.

Natasha was happy too, of course, but she was also growing restless. Being on the run had provider her with plenty to do, keeping her preoccupied, but now that they were settled, her mind had time to drift to _things_ \- to _him._ She often wondered where he was, if he was safe.

If wasn't long before she made a decision.

xx

Natasha had said goodbye to the kids and Laura that morning before Laura took them to school. Clint stayed home with Nathaniel as she finished packing.

"So, you coming back?" Clint asked.

"Depends," she answered honestly.

"He's welcome here, too. Hope you tell him that."

"You know he wouldn't—"

"Yeah, yeah. I know, but just tell 'em anyway, okay?"

"If I find him," she said.

" _When_ you find him," he brought her in for a hug, which she returned.

"Be careful, Nat."

"You, too."

"Don't forgot to call," he added before amending, "You know Laura, she'll worry."

"Yeah, I know."

With that, she slung her backpack on, walked out the door and disappeared.

xx

"Boss," F.R.I.D.A.Y. voiced on the jet's overhead speaker. "Vision has left the Tower again."

Tony peered up from his tablet, "Bring it up."

A hologram video played of Vision disappearing through the ground floor, another played his entry into the basement and the sub-basement, until he finally phased through the wall and into the earth.

Tony scratched his chin, tilting his head in thought. "Where you going, buddy?" he murmured to himself before his phone buzzed with an incoming message.

 _Pepper Potts: See you soon. :)_

F.R.I.D.A.Y. asked, "Would you like me to inform the pilot to—"

"No, maintain course," he interrupted. "Just keep me posted."

"Sure thing, boss."

* * *

A/N: I find Nat and Clint's friendship to be so interesting. I imagine they both see the world much differently than their fellow Avengers.


	16. Comedown

Comedown

The second time Vision visited, he didn't even bother alerting the others to his presence, as he had but a single mission in mind: see Wanda.

Zeroing in on her psyche, he found her in her room yet again. Despite her awareness of him, he made a point to knock and only entered when he heard her call, "Come in."

Disregarding walking altogether in his haste to see her, he glided in. "Wanda," he sighed as he landed before her.

"Vizh," she grinned as his presence and mind washed over her. "You came back."

"Of course," he replied. _'I'll always return to you'_

Wanda shifted, hiding her blush behind a curtain of hair, unsure if he intended for her to hear that.

"What this?" she gestured to the duffel bag he was carrying.

Tearing his eyes from her, he set the bag on her bed. "A few of your belongings. I'm afraid I could not bring your guitar. As I do not believe it would weather the ... _weather_ well."

Stifling a giggle, she dug through the bag, finding her albums, books and photos. "How did you get these? I thought you said they took the compound."

"Oh, they did. But they've been finding it difficult to gain access to any of the bedrooms. It would appear someone melded the doors shut." A mischievous smile broke out on his lips.

"Vizh," she pretended to gasp, scandalized.

Wanda pulled her novels out, hugging them to her chest. "I've needed these. I have been bored and there isn't much here in English or Sokovian."

"If you are bored. It's a beautiful day out," he commented. "I noticed the royal garden as I was leaving last time."

"Sure," she said after a moment. "I have been so cooped up, I haven't seen it yet."

"Is it safe?" he wondered. Wanda was quite recognizable, himself even more so. If word of her location was leaked...

"It is alright. T'Challa says his security can be trusted to keep a secret. After all, they already know I'm here."

As they made their way out, they passed Scott in the hall. "Uh, hey, Wanda," he greeted, eyes wide at Vision's sudden appearance. They nodded in return and continue on, passed the stunned man.

Once outside, she wrapped her fingers around his forearm and led him toward the entrance. Following the stone path, they made their way under an ornate archway and into the most lustrous garden Wanda had ever seen. Giant, vibrant flora stretched toward the sun, with a simple stone path carved through the thick vegetation.

"How are you finding Wakandan life?" Vision asked as they began their walk.

"Boring. There is nothing for me to do here. At least the guys have their jobs, they pull their weight. Steve and Sam are training with T'Challa's warriors. Scott has been working on their security or something, I don't know. But most of the people here keep their distance from me. They're afraid the 'Witch' will 'hex' them." She chuckled humorlessly.

Vision stopped in his tracks. "I beg your pardon?" The Witch? As understanding dawned on him, a fierce irritation began to rise from his gut. So surrounded he'd been by extraordinary people, that he'd nearly forgotten how they were perceived by those who didn't understand. How could they not see Wanda's strength, her sincerity, her smile and not realize how lucky they were to have her here. For a split second, he wondered, how could he _make_ them see?

"Vizh, please," she pulled on his arm, bringing him back. "Do not dwell on it. I don't."

Vision wanted to say something. Reassure her that she was amazing in every way. Defend her against the non-present offenders. But instead, he did as she asked, as he knew he always would. "As you wish."

They continued forward in serene silence for a moment, the floral aroma washing over them.

"You were right, it is quite beautiful," she marveled.

"Many of these plants only grow in Wakanda. They are common rainforest flora that have mutated from the vibranium rich soil, and thus cannot survive without it."

"My walking encyclopedia," she joked. "Is there anything you don't know?"

"Oh, there is an infinite measure of information I do not know. I do not know about the Mind Stone, as you may recall. I do not know—" His breath hitched as he felt her hand slide down to his, his fingers instinctively laced with hers. "I do not know why you elicit—why you make me feel so—so—"

"What?" She asked gently, turning to face him. "What do you feel, Vizh?"

He could show her, he knew. But would she conclude anymore than he had? "I cannot quantify it. When I am with you I am both at ease and unsure. Somehow, exhilarated and anxious. There is this need, an ache, that propels me to be by your side. And when I am not, it is difficult to focus. I find myself thinking of you - obsessing, I fear - thinking of actions I could take, words I could say, to make you smile - make you happy. Because your happiness brings me a happiness I previously couldn't fathom." He peered down at their clasped hands. "I often wonder if I am inflicted with illness." Glancing back to her eyes, he added, "However, I must admit, if it is an illness, I hope to never cure it."

"Vizh," Wanda whispered, dropping her barriers entirely for the first time since she'd learned to erected them. She wanted to reassure him but she lost the words, her throat dry. Instead, as she felt the waves of his adoration wash up against her, she focused on her own emotions and pushed them toward him.

Vision was overwhelmed with relief as everything he attempted to explain was reflected in her own feelings - the hope, the elation, the anxiety, the ache. It seeped into his bones, enveloped him like her mind and held him in euphoria.

"You are too much," Wanda smiled as she wrapped her free hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down towards her.

Their lips met in a powerful kiss. The momentum from which they would later learn could roll over armies and rebuild worlds.

From the Mind Stone, Vision had known boundless raw power. But even that could not compare in the slightest to this woman's embrace. The pressure of her lips against his paralyzed him, leaving him with just a single thought, _'yes, please'_

A moment later, Wanda pulled back to find Vision positively catatonic. Eyes still closed, he was frozen in place. "Vizh?"

 _'oh my god, I broke him!'_ was all she had time to think before he wrapped his fingers around her waist and recaptured her lips again.

Wanda smiled against his mouth, sliding her arms behind his neck, returning his affection.

The tether, meanwhile, spun itself into a cord.

* * *

A/N: hope you found it worth the wait. :)


	17. Dumb

Dumb

Vision enjoyed kissing Wanda, he'd decided quite easily. Her soft lips against his as he held her close, it was a bliss he was previously unaware was possible.

During his third visit, when she'd initiated more than a chaste liplock and deepened their kiss, he'd gone rigid for just a second as his mind caught up with body. But then, as he delved deeper with her in his arms, he thought it serendipitous that the second thing he'd ever tasted, aside from his terrible peprikesh, was her.

Wanda had kissed her share of Sokovian teenage guys, when she could sneak away from her overbearing brother. Some had been sloppy and silly, some had been great and enjoyable. But none of them compared to Vision. Cradling her head, he'd adapted immediately, mimicking her actions, his metallic-sweet taste seeping in as her heart fluttered. A current passed between them, bouncing back and forth, leaving a tingle on her lips. It was phenomenal.

Today, the two found themselves in Wanda's barracks room, she straddled his lap as he sat on the edge of the twin bed. He admired the microscopic details of her irises as they studied his lips. Pulling him closer, she kissed him again as his mind swept into hers and their psyches embraced and danced about. She was gripping his navy sweater when an idea came to mind. Gently, she pushed him back onto the bed and pulled at the cashmere and underlying button-up. "Take it off," she breathed. _'I want to see you'_

Vision effortlessly phased his upper body, allowing her to pull the two shirts through him. Grinning at the sight before her, she tossed the garments to the floor.

Initially, Vision was somewhat self-conscious. Try as he might to dress human, he knew his appearance, his skin, was a far cry. And now here he was bare for all of her to notice his many differences.

Wanda, however, was entranced, and began to trace the silver parallel patterns up his stomach and over his ribs, his muscles flexing below her fingertips. He was of course quite sinewy, taut, she noticed as she explored the valleys of his abdomen. However, while this chisel of muscle was a shallow reflection of his true power, it did not mean she did not find it pleasing. _'oh Vizh'_ her voice purred in his mind, sending shivers to his very core. "You are the most beautiful man I've ever seen."

At this, he sighed happily, anxiety gone, observing gleefully as her fingers traced over his shoulders and down his arms.

Soon, Vision felt his own urge to touch her and as her hands reached his own, he stilled them. Her cardigan had fallen to the side, exposing her shoulders, causing him to take specific notice of her bare collarbone. Sitting up and wrapping an arm around her back, he eyed the clavicle from one shoulder to the other, before tracing it with his own fingers. Down her right side he went, over her cami strap, dipping down into the hollow of her throat, then over her left side. Suddenly struck with an odd impulse, he gently placed his mouth on the soft concave where the bone met muscle.

Wanda let loose an unexpected breath as his tongue peeked from between his lips, having a small taste of her. She smirked as she felt him attempting to calculate what he was sensing.

 _'salty'_ she provided.

 _'salty ... Wanda'_ he catalogued before continuing on, kissing, tasting, her shoulder then neck, her pulse quickening below his lips.

Gripping him by his nape, her eyes fell closed as more gleeful sighs escaped her lips. Instinctively, she rolled her hips against his when his mouth found hers again. Not as gently as before, she pushed him back into the bed and kissed him with more fervor. Hesitating briefly, she gazed down at his face as her hair curtained around them, masking them from the world. His intricate teal eyes dilated as he breathed deeply through parted lips. With a warm smile, she pecked him once more on the lips before moving to his neck. Gently, she kissed and nipped at his throat and curve of his shoulder while the most erotic noises she'd ever heard met her ears.

Vision's gasps and quiet 'oh's' filled the otherwise stark silence of the room. His brain was positively overwhelmed with sensitivity as her palms massaged his chest and mouth nipped at his neck. His own hands settled on her waist, fingers grazing over the exposed flesh at the small of her back.

Wanda smirked against his jaw as a wicked idea she hid from him entered her mind. Moving to the other side of his neck, she peppered slow kisses along the silver lines as her hand crept down his chest and abdomen. Deftly, she undid the button to his trousers and slipped beneath the waistband. Creeping lower, she was surprised to find...

Nothing.

The apex between his legs was smooth and held nothing.

Above him, Wanda froze, dumbstruck. Her brain stuttered, _'what— he doesn't— because he isn't—'_

 _'human'_ Vision provided, and a cold bucket of realization soaked them. Whatever it was Wanda was planning couldn't happened. Ever. Embarrassment possessed him as he phased through Wanda and stood at the end of the bed, securing his pants. He threw up his walls, shutting her out completely.

"I believe I should be going, it is quite late," he reached for his shirts.

"Vizh, wait," she pleaded from the bed.

His back to her, he didn't respond as he wrestled to put on his shirts as quickly as possible.

"I didn't mean— I just forgot—" she attempted to explain, but couldn't find the words.

"You do me a great kindness, Wanda," he said in a voice that broke her heart. "When you so easily forget I am _synthetic_."

Finally turning to meet her eyes, he reached out and cradled her cheek. Covering his hand with her own, she desperately sent her apologies and sincerest adoration, but none breached.

"Wanda," he simply whispered before retreating and gliding through the ceiling. She followed his presence as he flew west until it faded.

Gripping her hair in frustration, she fell back into the bed with a growl. How could she have forgotten? She knew! Of course she knew! She had seen him when he had first burst from the cradle. There was no denying she didn't have a peek, she wasn't a nun after all!

But she had found herself so caught up in the moment. His taunt body beneath her, his psyche swaying with her own, his gasps in her ear. The thrill she felt when he, her Vision, possibly the most powerful being on the planet, was at her mercy. And all she had wanted to do was bring him a little pleasure.

Crimson tendrils shot out at a pillow and sent it sailing across the room.

Admittedly, she had not given much thought to their future. His appearances every couple of weeks were what she lived for now. She had not expected him to join her in Wakanda, nor could she return to the U.S. without the risk of incarceration again. This was their life for the moment. But now she realized, no matter how their relationship continued, sex was not something they would ever experience together.

Glaring at the ceiling, she cursed in her mother-tongue, _"Well, shit."_

xx

Vision paced about the Serenity room, a large space in the Tower that Tony built for Bruce that housed a Japanese garden. When stressed, he always found himself near the waterfall, as the sound soothed him. But today it was of no help, as he pressed his palms into his temples in frustration. Why, why? _Why_ had he been made like this?

Unable to eat, but able to taste.

Able to lust, but unable to exercise it.

Sexual activity was a healthy part of an adult relationship, correct? An important part. Defeated, he rested against a boulder. Even if it wasn't important, it was something Wanda obviously wanted. And if she wanted something, he'd do everything in his power to give it to her.

What was he to do? Should he seek council with someone? Tony or Dr Cho were the obvious candidates. No, he decided. First, it would be essential to collect his own data before approaching either.

Thus, Vision embarked on a journey of discovery on the Internet.

xx

"Hey, Vision? Buddy?" Tony approached him as he was bent over a laptop. "F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s been sending some feedback. Seems the she's been quarantining a lot of low to mid-level malware attacks. Like, more than usual."

Vision hadn't looked up or even acknowledge Tony's presence yet. As the genius rounded the desk, he caught a glimpse of the screen. "Whoa. Okay, then. That answers that."

"I am doing research," he explained evenly. Somehow, Vision's calm demeanor at being caught made Tony even more uncomfortable.

Tony quickly squinted the web address. "There are many more, uh, reputable websites out there, ya know. Here, scoot over." Tony nudged Vision aside, and after a quick glance around, hotkeyed several more tabs open and punched in the addresses. With each new site, he signed in. Stiffly, he stood up and pushed the laptop back to Vision. "Here. More, uh, resourceful information, no more viruses."

Vision briefly analyzed each page. "Ah. Thank you, Mr Stark, for your assistance. Perhaps you further could aid me? Particularly, I am searching for—"

 _"Nope,"_ Tony interrupted. "Don't wanna know. Sorry, pal, that is between you and," he gestured to the PC.

As he began to make his way out, he called over his shoulder, "Just stay off those sketchy sites, okay?"

xx

"I told you!" Pepper whispered as Tony entered the room. "I know what I saw."

"Yes, yes, you were right," he admitted.

"Why would he be interested in that?"

"I dunno," Tony shrugged. "He's curious."

"It's just so strange."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Just let him be for now."

Pepper leaned back into his embrace and patted his cheek. "I think you might have to give him _the talk_ soon."

"Yeah, they grow up so fast, don't they? One day their helping you destroy their homicidal robot father bent on world destruction. The next, they're enamored with the birds and the bees."


	18. Glycerine

A/N: rated M for M rated reasons.

* * *

Glycerine

A crack of lightening illuminated Wanda's barracks room as she lay in bed, wide awake, staring at the ceiling. Sleep had not come easy since Vision's hasty departure seventeen days ago. She was beginning to fear he wasn't going to return. Turning on her side, she peered out the window as the storm raged on. Finally, her eyelids began to fall shut.

A tickle, a tug, pulled her awake. Immediately, she sat up in the dark to see a silhouette gliding towards the end of her bed.

"Vizh?" she whispered.

"Hello, Wanda," he simply replied.

Immediately, she scooted to the edge of her bed to embrace him, only to find him cold and wet. She recoiled and pulled at his sweater, "You're soaking wet!" Upon a closer inspection, she discovered a few leaves stuck to the fabric, and a hole the size of her palm burned into the shoulder, exposing his skin. "My god, what happened to you?"

"I became distracted - lost in thought," he admitted with a light chuckle. "I was struck by lightening, and fell into a tree."

"Are you okay?" She inspected the hole, from what she could see, his flesh appeared unscathed.

"I am fine. It was my own error, I knew of the storm before I departed." His knuckles grazed her cheek, she leaned in.

"You could've come tomorrow," she murmured, not believing her own words.

"No," he whispered, so close. "I do not believe I could've properly functioned another minute without seeing you."

Her heart hammered in her chest. There were so many things she wanted to say. She wanted to apologize again and reassure Vision that, despite their setback, her feelings for him remained unchanged.

But then his lips were on hers. Her body pressed to his, kneeling at the edge of her bed, caring not as the rain from his clothes permeated her own. Opening her mind, she pressed into his and rejoiced as his adoration enveloped her. So consumed was she, she didn't realize she was freezing until her body shivered in his arms.

Vision pulled back and quickly discarded his soaked sweater to the floor with a plop. Without missing a beat, he returned to her lips, pulling her to him once again. A hum sounded from her throat as her fingers ghosted the muscles of his shoulders and arms. She wanted to remind herself that this could only go so far, but her focus began to slip when she felt Vision gracefully lift her and press her back against the mattress. The feel of his weight above her brought a primal growl to her throat as her legs brushed against his. Wait, where had his pants gone?

"Wanda," he murmured against her lips as his hand began to travel up under her tank top. Her breath hitched as his fingers inched over her ribs to her breast. A gasp sounded, his knee moved between her legs. His mouth found her collarbone and she instinctively rolled her hips, grinding against his leg.

 _This could only go so far, this could only go so far!_ a small voice warned her, but she didn't care, reason be damned.

Twisting, she grabbed the hem of her tank and pulled it over her head, sending it sailing into some corner. Pulling him down to her, she kissed him again with more fervor, her hips continuing to roll against him.

Wanda's mind was a mess. _'want want want'_ Vision heard it cry as she kissed his neck. Slowly, his hand slid down from her ribs, over her soft stomach and hesitated at the boundary of her shorts. Wordlessly, he asked permission, his eyes boring into hers.

Unable to organize herself enough to even think the response, she merely nodded.

He slid beneath the hem of the cotton shorts and eyed her carefully as his fingers deftly slid between her slick folds, grazing her nub. Wanda's eyes slid shut, focusing entirely on the sensation of him as messaged her clit. Gasps escaped her as the thunder continued to sound outside.

Vision's lips parted as he observed her. Slowly, he slid one long finger inside her, then another, curling them against her g-spot.

A moan erupted from her mouth that she immediately tried to stifle. Nails digging into his shoulder, her hips bucked against his hand.

Vision continued his ministrations, watching in awe as she squirmed beneath him. A power, a pride he hadn't known to exist began to grow inside him at pleasing her. Unfortunately, when she'd shut her eyes, she'd shut her mind to him as well, causing him a flicker of doubt. Was she truly enjoying herself? He did not think her above pretending for his sake. Tearing his eyes from her face, he became aware of the energy around them.

"Open your eyes," he whispered, and she did, taking in the closeness of his face, his teal eyes boring into hers. When a strike of lightening flashed the room again, however, she too saw it. A cloud of ruby kinetic tendrils engulfed the air around them.

"Are you alright?" He stilled, much to her chagrin. "Perhaps I should stop—"

"No," her accent thick as she grasped his arm, hips still slowly bucking, "don't stop."

 _'as you wish'_ He agreed with a smile. He kissed her lips, her jaw, throat, collarbone as he initiated Phase Two, moving his mouth to the valley between her breasts, down her diaphragm, her soft abdomen, belly button. Removing his hand, he glanced back up at her from over her midsection. _'may I?'_

Eyes wide, she gasped, "Yes."

Pulling her shorts down, he was washed with the aroma of her arousal. It was intoxicating. Like their other clothes, the shorts were discarded into the dark before he pulled her down to the edge of the mattress. Hesitantly, he brought his mouth to her core and exhaled a small breath, causing her a quiet gasp. Tongue peeking out between his lips, he ran it down her clit, earning an honest moan from Wanda.

Vision was taken aback. Taste? Oh, this taste! What was it? He quickly decided he required another sample. Immediately, his mouth descended upon her.

"Shit," Wanda growled, arching her back.

Abruptly, he pulled back. Had he hurt? "Wanda?" He added, _'are you alright?'_

 _'yes, yes'_ she replied.

Despite not being completely convinced, he brought his mouth to her again, this time sucking lightly.

"G-God," she stuttered, hand covering her mouth, embarrassed.

Again he hesitated.

"Vision!" she hissed, slightly annoyed.

"I will not hurt you," he whispered.

"Trust me, you're not."

So, he continued for a moment, much to her satisfaction before asking, _'show me?'_

Thus, she opened up her mind completely to him, this synthetic man between her legs. Every tremor that rang to her very core echoed through her to him. Dumbstruck, Vision was could only conjure two words, _'oh my'_ before he was consumed by her.

He continued, tongue and teeth carefully falling in rhythm with her hips. Wanda was gripping the sheets when she felt his hand over hers. Instinctively, her fingers laced with his, enhancing their connection. With every minuscule sensation reflected in his mind, he hummed into her core.

Wanda's moans grew more intense as the thunder raged outside. Glancing down, a flash of lightening granted her the imagine she'd carry with her to her final day: Vision, between her legs, eyes closed in concentration, clouded by her energy surrounding him. None-too-gracefully, she fell over the edge.

Vision, too, saw himself through her eyes and felt the final strum in her core. He rode with her, feeling her waves within himself as well, as her orgasm sounded. Succumbing to her lust, Wanda gripped the back of his head, pressing him more firmly into her. Her hips bucked wildly as her mind cried his name.

At last, the waves crashed and receded, and she released him. He slipped from between her, his fingering sliding from hers as he sat back on the floor, stunned.

After a few minutes spent regaining her breath, she called into the dark, "Vision?"

"I am here," he responded from the floor.

"Are you okay?" she scooted around and peeked over the edge of the mattress.

"I am—that was—" he said, dazed.

She chuckled and reached down to pull him up. "Yes, it certainly was." He moved with her, seemingly weightless and they both settled on the bed. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she eyed him curiously.

After a quiet moment, Vision threw up his arms and fell back against the mattress, excited. "Wanda, I did not think it possible to feel any more strongly for you," he ran his fingers up her bare back. "I am growing quite fond of being wrong."

She let loose a bark of laughter, laying down beside him. Pulling her close, he kissed her brow.

"I must ask, you know," she began.

"I have been doing research," he provided.

She wrinkled her nose at the idea of Vision watching porn and taking notes, but found herself giggling.

Vision literally read her mind. "I admit, the videos and photos did not provide the information I had hoped. Luckily, there are many online forums dedicated to the art of procuring the female—"

"Stop," she interrupted, "I don't want to know anymore."

"As you wish," he kissed her again.

Outside, the storm finally waned as Wanda fell asleep in his arms.

xx

At dawn, Wanda awoke alone, wrapped in her sheets. At first she feared maybe the events of the night before were merely a dream conjured by her libido. A quick check confirmed she was still naked and, she reminded herself with a grin, feeling quite satisfied. Reaching out with her mind, she confirmed that he was still close.

Was he already leaving?

xx

Vision, waiting patiently at the counter as the coffee dripped, heard Steve approach from the other end of the common room.

"Vision," he greeted, surprised. Steve had grown quite accustomed to catching Vision at their barracks every few weeks, usually in the company of Wanda. At first, he'd been concerned that Vision might've been monitored, but with time, his worry faded as they'd yet to have been discovered in Wakanda. "It's good to see you."

"You as well, Captain Rogers," Vision replied happily.

Upon moving closer, Steve caught a better look at him. His clothes were clearly damp and wrinkled, a few leaves stuck to his back, and was that a burn hole in his shoulder? Alarmed, he asked, "What happened to you?"

"Oh," Vision glanced at his bare shoulder as he filled a glass of water from the tap. "I was struck by lightening when I flew into the storm. Rest assured, I am unharmed."

Steve calmed before he fully caught what Vision had said. "The storm from last night?"

"Yes," Vision responded, pouring a two cups of coffee. "I believe the news this morning reported it downed several trees on the outskirts of the city."

"Last night?"

"That is correct," he handed him one of the mugs before perking up, "Oh, Miss Maximoff is awake. Please excuse me." And left with the other mug and water in hand.

xx

"Good morning, Wanda," Vision greeted as he closed the door behind him.

Wanda sat up and watched as he placed the water and coffee on her bedside table. "I thought maybe you had left."

He sat beside her and handed her the coffee. "I believe it will take a great deal of discipline to leave this time. I don't think I've the strength yet."

She smiled, relieved he was still here, but disappointed at his coming departure. When she set down her mug after a sip, he handed her the water. Her eyebrow quirked.

"It is important to stay hydrated. After the events of last night, your body—"

"Oh, look who's already so certain of his sexual prowess!" she teased.

He blinked. "I am merely concerned for your health," he replied as a grin slid onto his face.

Nevertheless, to please him, she took a couple gulps of the water, finding it quite refreshing. Maybe she was dehydrated?

He observed her now as the sunlight blazed through the window, her hair a frizzy mess, sleepy half-lidded eyes, her bare shoulders peeking out above the bed sheet. It was easily the most gorgeous sight he'd ever seen. Wordlessly, he told her so.

Wanda blushed and glanced away. "Will you still think that when I am old and grey?" she teased.

Vision carefully considered this. Of course, he did not know what the future held or how Wanda would age. But if he was honest, he had not initially found her attractive (or anyone for that matter) until he was already enchanted by her. Thus, he concluded as long as his feelings remained unchanged, he would continue to be attracted to her. And since he could not fathom a future in which he was not completely consumed with nothing but adoration for her, the answer was obvious. "Yes," he answered before cautiously asking, "Will you still find me pleasing, if I do not age at all?" While a large percentage of his body was organic, Tony estimated it would not begin to breakdown until 'long after we're all dead.'

Scooting closer, she leaned her head against his shoulder. "This," she emphasized, directing her complete adoration towards him, "this is for your soul, my Vision."

"My soul?"

"Yes, your _soul,_ " she insisted, poking him in the chest. "Your body," she added with a grin, "it is a bonus."

* * *

A/N: Thank you all so much for the favorites, follows and especially the reviews. I was really apprehensive about posting this chapter. I hope you didn't find it _weird._


	19. Breed

A/N: I'm so relieved you all seemed to like the last chapter. That's good news, for everyone ;)

* * *

Breed

It had taken longer than Natasha originally imagined, but through her web of mostly willing contacts, she had finally located him.

Thus, she found herself in a poor, unlisted dust bowl town in a toilet of a country. She knew little of the local language, but she only needed one word, "Doctor?" Coupled with a trusting face, she was pointed in the direction of a small, rust colored shack on the outskirts of town. The morning light revealed a collection of various items on the stoop: fruits, flowers, handspun blankets, carefully wrapped fresh food.

Perplexed, she stared at the flimsy wood door. So concerned with finding him, she hadn't given much thought as to what she'd do when they actually met again. Just as she settled on winging it, the door suddenly opened, revealing Bruce's tired face.

"Natasha?" he greeted, clearly surprised.

The corner of her lips curled into a smirk, "Hey."

Running a hand over his face, he glanced around outside. "Any friends with you?"

She wondered if he was referring to S.H.I.E.L.D. or the Avengers. It didn't matter, she supposed, the answer was the same, "No, just me."

He simply nodded and an awkward silence settled between them.

Natasha gestured to the food and blankets on the stoop, "I think this is for you."

"Oh," a small smile formed on his lips, before he bent down to gather it all up. "Yeah, uh, come in."

Following him inside the windowless shack, she took in the simple furnishings, a cot in the corner and a beat up table in the center of the room. Bruce turned on a lantern that hung from a wire from the ceiling and placed the food on the table. "Not much money around here," he explained. "But the people don't accept help for free."

"Keeps you fed, I guess," Natasha offered.

"Yeah," he agreed before turning to her, serious. "Natasha, why are you here?" The Avengers must need him, he'd already guessed.

"You," her eyes peered into his. "Because you're here."

Bruce was taken aback for a second, that was not the answer he was expecting. He couldn't lie, he thought of her often since they'd separated and had missed her a great deal, but he never imagined she'd return for him. Just for him. "Natasha," he breathed.

"Bruce," she simply answered, and they were back on Clint's farm, in the guest room.

Quickly, he made himself look away from her entrancing gaze. He had to make her understand what she was getting herself into. "I'm not normal, it wouldn't be normal. I can't — we can't be physically involved, you understand that?" He began to pace about the small one room hovel.

"I know," Natasha nodded. "To be honest, I've never had sex—"

"I find that difficult to believe," he joked, almost a scoff.

"If you'd let me finish," she scolded, "I've never had sex for pleasure, so—"

"What does that mean?"

"It's always been in relation to a mission," she shrugged. "Romantic endeavors, they didn't interest me."

Bruce was silent as he processed this. While his feelings for Natasha were not complicated, his reason thought otherwise. "So that would okay with you? Us, I mean. An asexual relationship, essentially?"

Natasha smirked again. She had spent her entire life honing her body to her will. Her heart rate, the degree to which her limbs would bend, her metabolism, her external temperature, the number of times she blinked in an hour, she could control this and much more. Thus, her libido was of no concern. "I think I can handle it."

Without consent, his feet carried him a step towards her.

"So is it really too much to ask," she sauntered closer, "to just be together?"

Bruce caved. Sure, he was certain, she would eventually tire of him and leave in search of something normal, something real. But for now, he gave into his heart. He embraced her, murmuring into her ear, "No, it's not."

xx

Steve argued with himself back and forth. Should he have a talk with her? With him? With them both? Unable to conclude a proper course of action, he phoned the only person he had left.

After two rings, there was a bit of a muffled noise followed by a thud.

"Hello?" a female voice answered.

"Hello? November? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just dropped the phone," Natasha yawned. "How's it going?"

"Good. How's Peru?"

"Oh, uh, we left a few days ago. Now we're ... somewhere else."

"We?"

"Yeah," Nat smiled into the phone. "I found a friend. Bravo says hi, by the way."

Steven grinned, glad that Natasha had found him. "That's great. Give him my best."

"Sure thing," she hesitated. "You didn't call just to check in."

"Well, no," he struggled with how best to word it. "I need your advice, I think."

" _My_ advice?" Natasha laughed. "My areas of expertise don't normally coincide with your moral compass, you know."

"This isn't about work." He sighed. "Alright, remember the visitor I told you about a few months ago? Victor?"

All humor faded from her voice. "Yes."

"Well, he came back. Actually, he's come back a few times since then."

"You think he's keeping tabs?"

"That's just it, I don't think he is. I think," Steve paused. "I think he misses us. Well, misses _her_ \- Whiskey - specifically. They've been spending a lot of time together."

"Are you concerned he's being monitored?"

"He can pass in and out of here without setting off any security. So I seriously doubt they could keep a tail on him. I don't think it's my place to say. It's just..."

Natasha was growing impatient. "Spit it out, I haven't got all day."

Steve sighed. "I just can't help but wonder what her brother would think about the whole thing. About the two of them."

"Because Victor's a...?"

"No, no. Not that part. It's just—I mean, he's not here, and it's his only sister, so—"

"Wait. You're worried about what he'd think about his sister getting cozy with him? A guy who doesn't lie, probably worships the ground she walks on, and lacks the equipment to have sex with her?" Natasha let out a bark of laughter. "I didn't know him that well, but I feel like he'd be okay with it."

Steve chuckled too. "Yeah, you're probably right. I was just—"

"Yeah, I know, playing big brother. What were you going to do? Give him the 'break her heart and I'll break your legs' talk? To _him?_ " She laughed again.

"Yeah, yeah." Letting out a little sigh, Steve asked, "Are you happy, November?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile in her voice. "More than I thought I could be."

"Good, I'm glad. Listen, you and your friend take care. Keep in touch."

"We will. I'll call, you know when."

"Sounds good. Be careful."

"You too."

And with that, they hung up.

After pocketing the phone, Steve checked the roast in the oven.

xx

"It makes no sense," Wanda waved the book, annoyed. "It does not rhyme."

"Today, no. But when it was written, many English words were pronounced quite differently. I'll show you," Vision took it from her hand.

Wanda bit her bottom lip as she observed Vision, his nude form sat cross legged on her bed bent over the book. Her eyes followed the silver angled rivers that ran up his back and over his shoulders, cutting through the crimson valleys of muscle. Keeping her thoughts from him, her Grecian god, she pressed her bare thighs together beneath the sheet.

He started, "The fairest votary took up that fire, which many legions—"

A knock sounded at the door. "Wanda," they heard Steve call.

At the jangle of the knob turning, Vision, queued by Wanda's panic, phased through the bed to the floor with a soft thud.

Steve's face appeared in the crack of the doorway. While Wanda was bare beneath the sheet that rested at her waist, she was, thankfully, still in her tank top. "Yes?" she answered, cheeks pink.

"Dinner's almost done."

"Okay, great," she hastily replied.

He hesitated for half a second. "Vision, you're welcome to stay for dinner too."

"Thank you, Captain Rogers," Vision replied from under the bed. "I would be delighted."

With a smirk, Steve closed the door as Wanda dropped her face to her hands.

xx

Scott had been looking forward to this pork roast all day, Wakandan food was great and all, but it didn't always agree with him. When Steve first volunteered to cook an American meal, Scott had his doubts, but they all vanished as the aroma from the kitchen hit him. Rounding the corner, he was taken aback at seeing Vision at the table, next to Wanda with Steve at the head.

"Look who's late," Sam teased bringing in a bowl of salad and placing it on the table. He took the seat adjacent to Steve, leaving Scott to sit across from Vision.

"Hey, I don't think we've properly met" Scott put out his hand, which Vision shook. "I'm, uh—" His brain backfired for a second, mesmerized, Vision's hand felt so real.

"Scott Lang," Vision finished. "You were wearing Dr Pym's Ant-Man suit."

"Um, yeah." Once Scott sat, they began to collect food onto their plates and eat. However, the plate before Vision remained empty, as was his glass. Scott glanced at his friends, but none of them seemed to take notice, as they were already quite accustomed to it.

"You don't eat?" Scott guessed.

"No," Vision replied. "I do not require sustenance."

Scott took a bite and examined Vision's features. Why have a nose if not to smell, or a tongue and teeth if not to... " _Can_ you eat?"

Wanda gave him a side-eye, but he ignored it.

Vision's reply was polite. "I have the ability, I believe, but not the desire. The aroma of food, the taste, it does not appeal to me." He absentmindedly considered the only aromas and tastes he did enjoy originated from the woman beside him.

At that, Wanda nearly choked on her green beans, but quickly washed it down with some water.

Scott was too intrigued to notice. "So all of this," he gestured to the food before them. "It doesn't smell delicious to you?"

"Do you enjoy the scent of flowers, Mr Lang?" Vision asked.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Are you compelled to eat them?"

"Heh. No, not that I recall," he understood now and continued to eat.

As they began to clean up their plates, he turned to Vision again. "So, you're like, what, an android, right?" Scott asked.

Before Vision could answer, Steve cut in, "Synthetic person, actually."

"Oh—" Scott stuttered, catching Wanda's glare, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything—"

"It is alright," Vision smiled. "I have grown accustomed to the correction."

"Yeah—no. That's so cool, I mean, I've never met a synthetic person before."

"And I have never met someone who could grow 40 feet tall," said Vision conversationally.

"Yeah, that was crazy, right?" Scott reminisced before realization struck him. "Hey, you're the guy who cannon balled me in the gut."

"Yes."

"That hurt," Scott whined.

"It was supposed to. My task was to ensure no one was fatally injured."

"Well, I didn't—"

"You kicked a bus at King T'Challa."

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that," he scratched his head. "Aw, man. Do you think I should apologize? It's been months, the guy probably thinks I'm a dick."

Steve chuckled to himself as he watched Scott and Vision speak. It was interesting, he thought, how his opinion of Vision had changed so much since he'd first met him. From android to person, from team member to friend.

xx

That evening, after Vision departed, Wanda sat at her desk, concentrating on a single Wakandan coin that graced the top of the otherwise bare wood surface. With a flick of her wrist, the coin sat up on edge and began spinning in a cloud of ruby tendrils. Closing her eyes, she focused every atom of her being on the task at hand. Clenching her fists, she gritted her teeth as her power painfully pulsed through her. It felt as if every muscle fiber was tearing, every bone bowing under the immense pressure. At last, as it waned, Wanda prayed she'd succeeded. From numerous experiences, she knew she would spend the next day recovering from the drain, regardless of the outcome. She listened as the twirling of the coin finally began to wobble as the metallic clatter sounded and ceased. Finally, as she dared open her eyes, a grin spread across her lips.

In place of the Wakandan coin, sat a Sokovian ruble.


	20. Head Full of Ghosts

A/N: rated M

* * *

Head Full of Ghosts

Soft gasps could be heard in the room as the two figures, entwined, moved as one. In the center of her bed he sat, her arms around his neck. Vision gasped as Wanda, straddling his lap, rolled her hips more fiercely. His hand between them, long, dexterous fingers teased her slick insides, the heal of his palm grinding against her sensitive nub, while his other held tightly to her ass.

She was close now, he knew, as he began to lose himself in the mirror of her pleasure. It was too much. Caught up in the sensations, he felt himself slip, falling into the chaos of her.

"Vision?" Wanda caressed his face, searching his eyes, when she felt him fading. "Stay with me."

Immediately, he righted himself and matched her, pushing them both closer to the edge. A groan sounded from him and she covered his mouth with her hand. It was, after all, the middle of the day and anyone could hear them.

"Shh," she warned before leaning in and sucking at his throat, earning herself more moans from beneath her palm. She hadn't time to enjoy her torture of him before, _'There!'_ her mind cried as she tumbled over the edge. Burying her face in his neck, her moans sounded from behind her firmly pressed lips. Hot breath wet her palm as he nipped at her fingers, riding her climax with her.

When at last it receded, she brought her hand to rest on his cheek, leaning her forehead against his shoulder, catching her breath.

Spent, Vision leaned back, bringing her with him, to rest on the mattress. Panting atop his chest, Wanda brought her legs to rest between his own, grateful, not for the first time, that he was synthetic and without any genitals for her to accidentally injure.

Vision caressed her back with one hand while the other, that had brought her to climax, moved to his mouth. Turning to glance up at him, she gave him to a strange questioning look.

"I do so enjoy the taste of you," he responded nonchalantly, his digits disappearing between his lips.

Wanda buried her face in his chest, slightly embarrassed. She supposed that was one of the quirks of being in a relationship with someone as honest and innocent as Vision. ' _You are so strange.'_

He disregarded her tone. She obviously had no idea how intoxicating she was to him.

Rolling her eyes, she giggled against him. "I could nap here," she snuggled closer.

He combed his hand through her tresses. "You are certainly welcome to." At that moment, nothing would please him more than to hold her and watch her dreams.

xx

Wanda awoke sometime later as she felt herself shifted, Vision gently phasing through her. "I must go," he whispered.

"So soon?" The afternoon light through the window had faded. Had she really wasted her time with him napping?

He kissed her forehead, "I am sorry."

She gripped his arm as he began to pull away. "What if ... What if you didn't have to go?"

"Wanda—"

"What if we both left?"

His eyes widened in alarm. "If you come back to the U.S. and they find you," he paused. He would not allow them to take her again. He would stand against the government, the very world, to keep her safe and free.

"Not there," she scooted closer. "What if we went somewhere else? Somewhere we could be together?"

An image appeared in their minds, conjured by them both: waking up every morning together, enjoying their day, doing mundane tasks with one another, going to bed every evening together. It would be bliss.

However, as Vision steered the daydream, it quickly turned anxious. Always running, always on the move, looking over their shoulders. While she could easily disappear into a crowd, he did not have that luxury. They would never find peace, and it would only be a matter of time.

Finally, Vision showed her his greatest fear, being caught. Surrounded by armed soldiers, War Machine and Iron Man. Standing between them and Wanda, because, as he swore, he would never allow anyone to cage her again.

"Vision," Tony would say, "step aside."

"I cannot do that," he would respond, his hand in Wanda's.

"We have to take her in," War Machine would say, raising his gun.

"C'mon, Vision," Tony would attempt to reason. "Don't be stupid."

"It is you who's being stupid," Wanda would spat, calling on her power.

And then the battle would begin. They would be no match against Wanda and Vision, who would coordinate their defense telepathically. When at last the final body fell, Vision would approach Tony's incapacitated form, and kneel next to his friend.

Remorsefully, he would say, "I'm sorry, Mr Stark, you left me with no choice."

Through gritted teeth, Tony would growl, "There's always a choice."

As Vision would rise, Wanda would come to his side, attempting to calm the turmoil within. "Not where she is concerned."

And they would fly off together, on the run again.

As Vision pulled back from their daydream, he ducked his head, peering at her from beneath his brow. "I am sorry."

Throwing her arms around him, Wanda pulled him close to her breast. The conflict and distress that surrounded him when fighting Tony in their vision was still fresh in her mind. She wanted to say something comforting, but, selfishly, what came out was, "Is this to be our life then?" Meeting for a handful of hours every few weeks when Vision could sneak away.

"No," Vision murmured into the bare skin of her shoulder before leaning back. "Our separation is merely temporary." Adding, _'I will see to it.'_

Every time he left her, it physically pained him. Struggling against the tug that compelled him to be at her side became more difficult with each departure. Shamefully, he admitted her heart deserved better, she deserved better. Better than a day of happiness in a handful of many. In his darker moments, he considered never returning, severing their relationship, in hopes that she would move on to someone truly worthy of her. Wanda was clever, beautiful, kind - she could have anyone in world she desired.

Alas, he could never stay away. His selfishness triumphed every time and when the opportunity presented itself, he gave into his craving, following the pull. And then her stunning smile, her soothing voice, her radiant psyche would envelop him and he'd be home again.

xx

"Captain Rogers," Steve heard behind him. He turned to see Vision entering the common room.

"Vision, I didn't know you were here," Steve said, pulling his reheated leftovers from the microwave.

"Actually, I was just about to take my leave. However, I was hoping to have a quick word with you."

"Sure, what about?"

"Miss Maximoff," Vision rounded the table, almost carefully, his fingertips skirting the surface. "As you may know, she is very dear to me."

Steve smirked. "Yeah, I caught that."

Vision smiled in return. "I simply wanted to thank you, Captain Rogers. For freeing her from The Raft, and watching over her. It means a great deal to me."

"Sure, of course. She's my friend. And I look out for my friends." He then added, "I'd look out for you, too, ya know."

Vision glanced at the floor. "I appreciate the gesture. However, I cannot leave Mr Stark. I am not a considered a citizen. If I were to depart, the government would perceive it as his inability to control me. I do not wish to discover how they would react."

Steve nodded. "I understand. You're always welcome here, know that."

"Thank you, Captain Rogers."

xx

Three weeks later, Steve received a call.

"Tango Two showed up," Natasha's voice sounded from the other end of the line.

Steve breathed, "You're kidding me."

"No, I'm not. He took Bravo."

"Wait. What do you mean, took him?"

"I mean they were standing outside talking and then they were gone in a flash. Star Trek style." She voiced with a hint of panic Steve had never heard from her before.

He understood that reference. "Well– are they coming back?"

"No idea. And after the spectacle he made, I don't know how much longer I can stay here."

"Maybe you should head back to Charlie for now?"

"Yeah. Maybe." After a moment she added, "I'll give it a couple more days."

"Alright. Take care of yourself, November. Keep me posted."

After hanging up, Natasha set about burning the grass to cover the intricate circular pattern Thor had left outside their current home.

xx

Four days later...

"They came back."

Steve sighed in relief, "They alright?"

"A little worse for wear, but they'll live. Tango Two wants a meeting. With all of us."

"I don't really see that as a possibility at the moment."

"I told him as much. He's on his way to meet with Tango One now. Bravo told me what happened out there. You're going to want to hear it."


	21. Come As You Are

Shout out to DarylDixon'sLover, whose 1-2 word reviews are both insightful and perplexing. Keepin' it real. :)

* * *

Come As You Are

Vision remained silent while he observed Thor and Tony's discussion in the lab.

"This goes beyond your petty laws, Stark. The Avengers will be needed, all of them, for what is to come."

"I don't make the laws, they're not my laws. Don't you think if there was a way I could _dismantle_ this thing, I would have?" Tony tossed the Accords across the room. "Vision and I have poured over this thing a thousand times, it's airtight right now."

A thousand? While Vision had memorized the Accords word for word, he hadn't recorded the number of times he'd analyzed them. He concluded Tony used the number to emphasize their efforts.

Vision was suddenly struck with an idea. "Perhaps we should ask Miss Potts for assistance?"

"Pepper?" Tony's head whipped around. "She's brilliant, don't get me wrong. But what could she find that we missed?"

Bruce sounded from the speaker phone, "I think maybe he's on to something, Tony. We've been looking over the Accords in a strictly legal sense. The flaws don't lie with the document. It's like Cap said, it's the people, right? Well, Pepper's the one with resources on the political side."

Tony snapped his fingers. "You're right! God, why didn't I see this? We don't need lawyers or logic, we need lobbyists!"

xx

"He's apparently working to destroy the Accords," Natasha said over the phone.

"Tango One?" Steve sounded doubtful.

"Bravo was very convincing, I guess."

xx

Sam, Steve, Scott and Wanda were gathered around the dinner table.

"You think he's for real?" Sam asked.

Scott added, "Yeah, this seems kind of sketchy."

"Right? Why would he suddenly be interested in eighty-sixing the Accords?"

"Apparently," Steve said, "he and Vision have been working on it for some time now."

All three turned to Wanda.

"This is the first I am hearing of it," she said. "But Vision wouldn't allude to anything unless he had good news." He wouldn't want to get her hopes up. She twisted the rings around her finger. It had been 27 days since she'd last seen him, the longest they'd been apart. "Vision wouldn't betray us."

"Yeah, but what if Stark has plans Vision isn't aware of?" Sam suggested.

After a pause, Steve finally said, "Well, while I don't know if we can trust Stark. I do know he wouldn't put Banner in jeopardy. So for now we will just have to wait."

Two days later the news ran with the story, the Accords has lost 31 backing countries and were steadily losing more.

xx

"Tango Two is growing impatient. We're leaving tonight, picking up Charlie on the way," Nat spoke as she finished the last of her packing.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Bravo seems sure. That's good enough for me."

Steve, Scott, Sam and Wanda departed the following morning.

xx

Wanda fidgeted during the entire flight from Wakanda. Anxiously, she watched as the ocean below turned to land. When at last T'Challa's borrowed jet landed at the Tower, they departed. Steve took point, with Wanda on his heels, followed by Scott and Sam. Upon entering the main room, Steve did a quick sweep. All seemed strangely _normal._ Natasha and Clint were at the bar while Tony and Bruce were speaking with Thor at a nearby table with Rhodes. Vision, however, was noticeably absent. Steve glanced to Wanda to gauge her reaction, but she was busy grinning at a tile on the floor. Just as he was about to question her, Vision appeared, phasing up from that very spot.

Overcome with joy, Wanda launched herself at him, colliding with Vision's chest. Chuckling, he wrapped his arms around her. Their psyches embraced and celebrated their reunion.

"Wanda," he breathed into her hair, kissing her crown.

 _'Vizh'_ she said wordlessly, unsure if she could trust her voice, grasping fistfuls of his sweater. _'I have missed you'_

"And I you."

Once their embrace ended, they turned to their friends who all pretended to suddenly be interested in something else. Wanda ducked her head, slightly embarrassed. Vision, however, only had eyes for her as he lead her to the couch.

The remaining room tensed as Tony approached Steve, who offered his hand.

Tony shook it, "Rogers."

"Tony," Steve responded. "It's good to see you," he glanced about the room, "all of you."

Once introductions and re-connections were made, they all settled around the lounge to listen as Thor recounted what happened in Asgard. The Soul Stone had surfaced. Unfortunately, Loki absconded with it, along with the Space Stone.

"It is as I said, someone has been pulling strings, making pawns of us all," the god concluded.

"How can we be sure this isn't _all_ Loki?" Steve asked.

"While my brother may be clever, this level of manipulation is far beyond even his capabilities. I'm afraid his madness has brought him into service of another who is seeking to collect the Stones."

"What would they want with all the Stones? What's the end game?" Rhodes asked.

"Oblivion. The holder of the Stones and Gauntlet becomes omnipotent. And if the games they're playing are any indication of their character, they seek destruction."

"But they don't have all the other Stones, right? There's still the Reality Stone," Steve added.

"The Reality Stone was given to The Collector for safekeeping. He has since gone missing."

Scott swallowed. This was all way more than he'd signed up for. "This could all just be one big coincidence though? Couldn't it?"

"I think the time for coincidence has passed," said Bruce. "The chitari, that hole in the sky. No, someone powerful has been orchestrating this thing from the beginning, collecting the Stones."

"And what will we do when they come seeking the Mind Stone?" Vision asked evenly.

"We would protect you," Wanda's eyes flashed as she settled closer into his side. _'No matter what.'_

"So what can we do until then?" Scott asked, exasperated. "Just wait?"

"I'll tell you what we can do," Clint said, popping a beer cap.

And with that, the drinks began flowing.

Minutes later, Wanda approached Clint at the bar. "You do not think this serious?" she asked as he popped a couple more caps and passed the bottles to Rhodes.

Clint slid a bottle of gin to Natasha beside him. "I think if we're going to fight this - whatever this thing is - we're going to need to do it as a team, a whole team. Old wounds need to heal, and nothing heals quicker than liquor." He gesture to the room of heroes, who just months ago were battling one another, now engaged in friendly animated conversation. Quickly, he poured two shots of vodka and passed her one. "Bottoms up, kid," and they both knocked one back. The liquor slid down her throat with ease, the American stuff never compared to Sokovian. Clint then put the glasses back beneath the bar. Before she could protest, he passed her two more beers. "Here, bring these to Sam, wouldja? And send Vision over."

Her eyes narrowed. "What do you want with him?"

"Nothing," he shrugged. "Just wanna chat."

As Wanda walked off, Natasha turned to Clint. "Be nice," she warned before returning to the martini mixer.

Soon Vision approached with a full beer in hand that Thor had given him, "Clint."

"Hey, man. How's it going?"

"Quite well, I must say," Vision responded, eyes gazing over their friends, pausing on one particular woman, before turning back to the archer. "Clint, I wish to apologize—"

But he waved a dismissive hand. "Water. Bridge. Don't mention it. A lot's happened since then."

Vision nodded, "Indeed."

"Speaking of which, you and Wanda, huh?"

"Wanda and I?"

"The two of you, you're together." He took a swig of his beer.

Vision blinked. "Wanda has informed me the details regarding our physical relationship are private."

Clint spit out his drink. "No—I didn't mean—not _that._ "

Across the room, Wanda burst out laughing. So amused, she didn't notice Tony approach her from behind, stepping beside her.

"Don't break my boy's heart," he said.

All humor faded from her. "What are you talking about?"

"Vision. He cares a lot about you," Tony mentioned as he watched the man is question help Clint mop up his mess.

She crossed her arms. "This I know."

"Well, I should hope so. What with all his little visits to House Capulet."

Wanda's eyes widened in alarm.

"He doesn't know I know," Tony added. "Actually, it's weird. Of all the things I - well, envisioned - for Vision, falling in love wasn't one of them."

 _"Weird?"_

"Well, no. Not weird," Tony paused. "No, you know what, I'll say it, it is weird. Not weird bad, weird good, weird _interesting._ "

Wanda rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Same thing you do, I hope. For Vision to be happy," he said, turning to face her. "Also, for one day, someday, you to no longer feel the urge to cook my brain in my skull. That'd be nice too. All I'm saying."

xx

Later, Wanda was speaking with Natasha as the spy recounted her adventures and travels with Bruce, when she felt Vision's eyes on her. Glancing across the room, she saw him beside Thor and smiled, sending a pulse of adoration his way.

Just as Vision was about to return his own pulse, a flash of pain seared through his mind. "Argh," he cried out, the warm beer he'd been carrying around all night shattered in his hand.

In a flash, Wanda was across the room beside him. "What is it?" She grasped his shoulder. _'What's wrong?'_

"Pain—I—argh!"

"Show me," she said.

He shook his head, doubling over.

 _'Show me!'_

Finally, he allowed her in. Crying out, they both fell to their knees, as a white hot presence pierced their minds, as if sliding between their cerebral hemispheres.

"What's happening?"

"What's wrong with them?"

The cries of their friends went unheard as Wanda and Vision were consumed with pain.

"Wanda, no—" Vision attempted to push her out to save her from the agony.

"Please, Vizh," she cradled his face in her hands, leaning her forehead against his own.  
 _'Let me help you!'_

He relented and together they found the intrusion and built up barriers to block it out. Over the course of several tense minutes, both their psyches re-enforced the walls until it was blocked out completely. Finally, exhausted, they collapsed in one another's arms, relieved.

"Are you alright?" he asked, cupping her face in his hands.

"I'm fine," Wanda assured. "Are _you_ alright?" She peered into his eyes, searching.

"What the hell was that?" Tony voiced.

Vision stood, pulling Wanda up with him, who tucked herself to his side. "It appears someone has discovered the location of the Mind Stone," said Vision grimly. "And they want it."


	22. Epilogue

A/N: this one goes out to the Guest reviewer who said they will kill me if I don't finish this story. ;)

* * *

Epilogue

As the hour grew later, the Avengers eventually retired.

Tony plopped down on the plush king size bed with a sigh. Staring at the phone in his hand, he was considering making a call when it abruptly began to ring.

"Hey, Pep," he answered.

"Hey," she greeted. "So, how'd it go?"

"Well, no one's dead or arrested. So, alright, I guess. For us, anyway."

"That bad?" she laughed.

"No," he admitted. "We shook hands, like men. Bygones and all that."

"But?"

"But we've got some bad stuff headed our way. The kind of stuff that makes Thor quake in his tight pants."

"Are you—Can the Avengers handle it?"

"I dunno. I think we might be out of depth here."

"But you're all together now, right?"

He sighed. "Yeah."

As a moment of pause settled between them, Tony thought of Vision and Wanda. His blinding smile at seeing her, the way they seemed to follow one another around the room without even looking, how she reflexively came to his aide without a second thought.

"Pepper?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," he confessed, not for the first time. "You know that, right?"

"I know, Tony. I love you, too."

"Good. I'll let you get to bed. Know you gotta early flight."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Can't wait. G'night, Pepper."

"Good night, Tony."

xx

Outside his door, Steve rolled his shoulders, the baggage of the day still weighed heavily. It seemed fate saw fit the man who slept for 70 years would never rest again. Just as one battle came to end, they were thrust into another.

Once he entered his room, keeping the light off, he peeled his shirt off and was about to unbutton his jeans when a gleam of light caught his eye. Reaching out, he flipped the light switch.

Before him, leaning against the wall, was his shield, buffed, repainted, shiny and new once again.

xx

Natasha carefully followed Bruce down the hallway, her room being two doors down from his. When he stopped at his doorway, she made to pass him, but he caught her hand.

During their time together, they had shared nothing more than chaste kisses, as he would not risk raising his heart rate and releasing the Other Guy. However, due to inconvenience during their travels, they often shared the same bed, tentatively embraced.

There were no promises, no declarations of love. They were simply together.

But that had been another world, another lifetime, it seemed. Now they were back in New York, with the Avengers, teetering on the edge of another possible global threat. Where did they stand now?

"You can stay with me," Bruce mumbled awkwardly. "If you still want."

Relief washed over Natasha, although it didn't show. "Yeah," she smiled. "I'll just grab my stuff."

"Okay," he squeezed her hand before entering his room.

xx

Wanda pulled Vision along to her room. Although, her room in the Tower hardly felt like her's as it held none of her possessions, save for a few clothes, and she had only ever spent a handful of nights in it. Closing the door behind them, she turned to him, placing her hands on his chest.

"Are you certain you're okay?"

"Yes," he assured.

Running his finger tips up her arms, he leaned down and welcomed her with a long awaited kiss. Humming happily, her arms moved around his shoulders. As their tongues danced, his hands slid down to the small of her back, tugging her closer against him. This was everything they'd been craving, needing, for the past month.

When Wanda finally pulled back, she said,"I think you should rest tonight."

"As I said, I am fine," he protested, sending her his many ideas of what he wished to do to pleasure her that night. "You needn't worry."

None-too-easily, she deflected them. _'I'll always worry,'_ she reminded him, moving to the closet. "We can have our fun in the morning. But for now, you will rest."

Defeated, Vision let the topic drop.

Wanda dressed in a t-shirt and cotton shorts, tossing her dirty clothes in a corner. Meanwhile, Vision disrobed entirely, placing his neatly folded attire on the desk. Together, the climbed into bed, under the cool sheet.

Snuggling up to his side, she rested her head on his chest, listening to the subtle thrumming of his 'heart.' Dismissing the woes and worries of tomorrow, she focused on the moment. The Avengers had reunited. She and Vision were together again, for good this time. Before sleep finally claimed her, she whispered, "It's good to be home." Not the U.S., not even the Avengers Facility, - no, their home was in one another's arms.

Vision combed his fingers through her tresses and kissed her brow. "Indeed it is."

* * *

A/N: I have a few fun ideas for one-shots that couldn't quite make it into this. I'll post them in another story thoughtfully titled, "Recoil and Grace: Further Reading."

So what did you like? What didn't you like? Let me know, so hopefully I can make the second part better.

Special thanks to WinterOrchid99, Stylin'Fire, OdeFromParis, agentcarter45, Snow, NerdyEnchantress, KathyYYYY, Christmas 95. aboveandunder, shikasprincess, Amadeusan, Castillion47, Ema Marsel, Leafdragon117, DarylDixon'sLover, wolfofsheep, Anna-Rosinha, Yatzstar, WanderlustV, Prodigium, Thatphannerd, snowyprower17, em1ly007, TheMamaBear, Kla, almostamber22, ChestnutBrumby, Aquamarine6996, Char, em1ly007, Psyche's Shadow, Akari Kamiya, Fyr3Maiden23 and jpraner. I heart you so much! I read every single one of your reviews. But I couldn't for the life of me figure out how to reply on ff.n mobile.

Update: Sequel, _Affinity and Chaos_ , is in the works...


End file.
